Waiting For Tuesday
by padfootedmoony
Summary: Hermione Granger spends the summer at her boyfriend Ron Weasley's house. She plans for a peaceful summer, and the Quidditch Cup, not knowing that this summer will change her life forever. HGFW Slightly AU as of HBP
1. It Starts

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new fic! It's a Fred/Hermione taking place during the summer before her seventh year. **

**I promise you that this will be updated much more frequently than my other fic, as I already have the first six chapters written, and am halfway through the seventh. The entries should be a bit longer too.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter 1 It Starts**

Hermione Granger sighed as she left Hogwarts. She took one last glimpse of the castle from the train window before it disappeared around the corner. It was the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she was headed off to spend the summer with her boyfriend of six months, Ron Weasley. A loud explosion drew her attention away from the window just in time to see her boyfriend loose a game of exploding snap to her best friend Harry Potter. Her best female friend and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes at the boys, and then gave Hermione a grin. Ginny leaned over to Hermione.

"You know," she began. "Mum's going to be ecstatic when you get off the train. She's wanted you and Ron together for years. She wrote me this morning, and said she was dying to see you."

"Oh lovely. Your mum will smother me as soon as I step off the train," said Hermione with a groan picturing Mrs. Weasley's infamous hugs.

"Most likely," grinned Ginny.

Ron reached up from her other side and gave her a quick kiss, then draped his arm around her shoulders. She flinched, going unnoticed by Ron. She supposed she just wasn't one for physical touch the way some girls were. She found herself feeling extremely awkward when Ron felt the need to wrap his arms around her. She never said anything though, thinking that she was a terrible girlfriend not to like her boyfriend's touch.

Ginny frowned, as did Harry. They both noticed Hermione's lack of enthusiasm for Ron's actions but said nothing. Ginny always noticed that Hermione hated this, and tried to tell her that she should just ask Ron not to do it anymore, however Hermione was the most stubborn person she knew, aside from Ron, and simply refused to even hear of it. She hadn't wanted to upset him, she'd said. After that Ginny had just given up trying. Hermione and Ron seemed happy enough after all. She didn't want to ruin anything for them.

They spent the majority of the ride home laughing and joking and talking about the trip to the Quiddich world cup this August. It was being held in Ireland, however the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was commenting the match since Ludo Bagman had run off, and had gotten the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione excellent tickets. It was to be England verses Romania. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were coming to stay in the beginning of August, and remain at the Burrow for the summer, so it was going to be quite full. Before they knew it, the train had pulled into platform 9 ¾ and they all scrambled to get their luggage before heading back to the platform.

Harry and Ginny walked through the barrier first, followed by Hermione and Ron. The moment Hermione caught a glimpse of Kings Cross however, Mrs. Weasley had acted as predicted, gave a loud squeal, and was hugging Hermione so tight that she was afraid she might suffocate right there on the platform. A red-eared Ron pulled his mother off Hermione, and she greeted her other children.

0000000

"Hey Herms," said Ron as they were eating breakfast the next morning. Hermione winced. She hated that nickname, and had asked Ron not to call her that many times. Now however she found she didn't have the energy to scold him.

"What Ron?" she replied.

"Harry and I were going up to the hill to fly for a bit, until lunch, would you like to come?"

"No thanks Ron, I'm a bit tired today. I think I'll just stay and read."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go and have fun. I'll see you for lunch." She smiled.

Five minutes later, Ron Harry, and also Ginny had departed for the hill, and after a quick kiss goodbye, to which Harry made gagging sounds, they were on their way. Hermione had gone back to Ginny's room, and found she didn't really want to read, so she got up and began to wander around the burrow. She heard a noise ahead of her, and as she rounded the corner she saw George Weasley sitting outside the door to his bedroom.

"George?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Are you locked out of your room or something?" she asked, concerned.

"No. Fred's in there," he said and then gave no more explanation. Suddenly the door opened, and Fred left without the merest glance at either of them as he made his way to the bathroom. She didn't dwell on it though, because she had looked in the room when the door opened and saw what could only be described as a lab. It looked just like the ones she saw in muggle books when she was small. George saw her looking.

"That's our Burrow lab. We have a much better one at the shop of course, but we needed something for when we're here and want to invent. Would you like to see it?" he asked after seeing her eyes widen. She nodded.

She and George spent the entire day in the lab until Molly called them down to dinner. Fred had appeared in the room at some point but George didn't disturb him, and Hermione followed his lead.

0000000

It wasn't until Hermione was going to bed that night, and she reached for her wand, that she realized she didn't have it. She wondered briefly where it could be, before remembering she had set it down during her tour of the Weasley twins' lab. She got out of bed again, wondering if the twins were asleep yet. _Probably not,_ she thought to herself. She soon found herself knocking on the door.

A bleary eyed Fred answered the door in just his boxer shorts, clearly ready for bed.. "George I though you went to-oh," Fred said finally looking up at her. "Hey Hermione…uh what's up?" Hermione found herself staring at his toned stomach, and didn't answer for a moment. He shuffled his feet, and the slight noise brought her back to reality.

"Oh," she said willing herself not to blush. _He's your boyfriend's brother you idiot. _"Well, I just came up to get my wand. I think I left it here earlier when George was showing me the lab."

Alright then," said Fred, moving aside to let her in.

Hermione walked into the room, and Fred followed, throwing himself back down on the bed. She walked over to the table near the bed and picked up her wand, lying right where she had left it. She turned to head towards the door, and noticed a letter sitting on the table where her wand had been. Fred was still lying grumpily on the bed. She moved the letter slightly, and saw that it was from Angelina. She had a strong suspicion that the letter was the reason for Fred's peculiar behavior today. Usually Fred would be perky and full of mischief, and today he had been a bit depressed, which was something you didn't see coming from a Weasley twin that often. He hadn't even tried to turn her hair purple yet.

"Fred, are you all right?" she asked slowly. She was worried after seeing him mope around all day. George seemed to think he wanted to be left alone, but being Harry and Ron's friends for so many years had taught her to love to investigate things.

Fred simply turned to study her for a long moment, before blinking, and speaking so softly she had to strain to hear him at all. "No."

Hermione's heart ached for the unusually morose twin. She looked around for something to cheer him up. She turned back to the lab, and saw a Canary Cream. She sighed, and decided that maybe pranking herself would cheer him up. She picked it up, and walked over close to the bed, and popped the dessert into her mouth and swallowed. She waited.

**Pop!**

Hermione Granger was a canary. Fred had looked up startled, and crawled to the edge of the bed, wanting to see her reaction once she molted. He only had to wait about 30 seconds, and then Hermione Granger was sitting on the floor in front of him. Surprisingly enough, she smiled, and looked over as if expecting his reaction. When no one said anything for a minute, she decided it was time to break the silence.

"So that's what it feels like to be a canary. I wondered."

Fred looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?" he said in amazement.

"Well I hoped it would cheer you up, but I'm rubbish at making people laugh. That's something your good at," she told him.

"You wanted to make me laugh?" he asked slowly, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Yes, well you seem a bit down lately. I was hoping I could cheer you up, but as I said, I'm rubbish at it."

At this Fred gave the smallest of smiles. "Hermione Granger voluntarily ate a Canary Cream. Wow, this goes down in the record books."

She smiled back up at him, before he reached a hand down and helped her up. She sat next to him on the bed, and looked at him. "Why are you so upset today? Is it anything I can help you with? Where's George?" she found herself rambling and only stopped when he held up his hand.

"George has Katie back at our flat, so I figured it would be best if I stayed here tonight," he said. Hermione thought about what George would be doing at the flat with his girlfriend of a year, and shuddered.

"Is my brother that repulsive?" asked Fred in a half serious, half jokingtone, correctly interpreting her shudder.

"What-no, I just-" she stuttered. She stopped for a moment to gain her composure, an then began again. "Is that why you're so upset? Because of George and Katie?"

"No," he said again, giving no further explanation.

"Well why are you so upset then? I hate seeing you this upset," she said, and she truly meant every word.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" asked Fred. He paused for a bit. "I received a letter from Angelina today. She decided she just wants to er- '_remain friends_.'" Fred fell back onto the bed again. Hermione crawled over next to him, and drew circles on his back.

"I'm sorry Fred," she said. "You must be feeling awful. Care to talk about it?"

After a few minutes, he broke down and told her of all his worries. About how he was worried that this breakup would affect his group of friends, and force them to choose. He was worried that George and Katie would break up, as George would stick by him and Katie would surly stick buy her best friend. He told her of everything that was bothering him. He talked for hours, and she listened, not wanting to interrupt. When he was finished she offered words of comfort, assuring him that it was not as bad as it seemed, and if both he and Angelina wanted to remain friends (which seemed like the case), then everything would work itself out.

She continued to draw circles on his back with her finger, as she sometimes did to Harry or Ron when they were upset, and as her mother used to do for her when she was growing up. It was a comforting gesture, and they lapsed into silence for a long time, until they began to get sleepy. Within the hour, Fred and Hermione were sleeping peacefully side by side.

0000000

Hermione kept her eyes closed, not wanting to get rid of this wonderful feeling she was having. She awoke feeling warm and comfortable. She enjoyed this feeling until a grunt came from next to her. She sat bolt upright and looked around for the source of the noise. She heard another incoherent mumble, and looked to her left. There lying on the bed next to her, apparently now awake, was Fred Weasley.

"Hermione?" Fred asked slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"she started, but then paused to think. What _was_ she doing there? Then she remembered trying to comfort Fred the previous night. "I think we both fell asleep last night."

"Oh."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before she started speaking again. "Well I guess I better get going now. I've got to change."

"Okay then. Probably…yeah…" Fred trailed off. He sat up and looked around.

"Oh, Fred," said Hermione quietly as a thought had just occurred to her. "Could you maybe not mention this to Ron? He er- well he might get the wrong idea you see, and-"

"Don't worry Mione, I wont tell him," said Fred cutting her off. "Or anyone else," he added, correctly interpreting her thoughts. She had just turned around and reached for the door handle when someone knocked on the other side.

"Shit!" muttered Fred, now panicked. "It's mum! She'll have a bloody cow if she sees you in here this early, after having obviously slept here, and she won't take it lightly."

"Where am I supposed to go?" whispered Hermione frantically, now equally panicked, knowing what Mrs. Weasley would be thinking.

Fred thought for a moment before making a decision. "Get back under the covers. And hurry."

She didn't need telling twice. Hermione moved as quickly as possible, while trying to make as little noise as possible as she settled her self under the covers next to Fred. "Get in closer," said Fred. Mrs. Weasley was still pounding on the door. She scooted in a little closer. Fred let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing her and pulling her over so that she was practically laying on him, and he tangled his legs in hers. He covered them up properly so that Hermione could not be seen, and laid back down just as Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"Fred Weasley, wake up," she screeched.

Fred grumbled, and reached a hand up to rub his eyes, while keeping the other securely around Hermione's waist as to make sure she didn't move. He needn't have worried though, as she couldn't have moved if she tried. She was just struck with the idea that if Ron found out about this it could ruin their relationship forever. She was also feeling slightly dizzy from being in this close proximity to Fred who, as it turns out, smelled very nice, and had a nicely toned body. She was sure Ron didn't have muscles like those. _'What are you thinking? You're dating Ron! You should be more worried about Mrs. Weasley!_' She shocked herself back into the present.

"Don't you grumble at me Fred!" said Mrs. Weasley tersely. "I expect you to be out with Ron to degnome the garden in a half an hour. And why didn't you tell me you were staying the night? I most certainly was not aware of it! Is George here too? Does he know you're here? Are-"

"Alright mum!" Fred grumbled, cutting her interrogation short. "I'll be down stairs in five minutes. It's too bloody early for this."

"Fred Weasley watch you language!"

"Sorry Mum," said Fred. "I'll just change an be down in a minute then, shall I?"

"Hurry up will you," said Mrs. Weasley before walking out of the room. Hermione and Fred stayed still for another minute before they allowed themselves to sit up. Hermione crawled out from under the covers, and Fred let out a breath of relief.

"Well that was certainly suspenseful," said Fred grinning at her. "I think it was rather refreshing in the morning."

"Speak for yourself," said Hermione, gathering her things, and making for the door once more. "I have no desire to be in that much panic ever again!"

Fred simply smiled and shook his head. Then just as she was reaching for the door again he called her back. "Hermione, wait!"

She turned around to look at him, wondering what he could possibly want. "Yes?"

"Thanks, Mione."

She noticed how wonderful that nickname sounded when compared with Ron's 'Hermy.' She smiled at the thought, and wondered what on earth had made Angelina break up with him. Suddenly she caught herself, fought another blush, and replied.

"Anytime, Fred."

She raced out of the room and down the hall back to her and Ginny's room. When she walked in the door, she thanked Merlin that Ginny was still asleep. She crept over to her bed, and sat down to think. She wondered how she should act after this. Perhaps like it hadn't happened. Or perhaps she would share a secret with Fred? Maybe they would be better friends, or just plain awkward around each other. This was all so confusing. She decided she would take her cues from Fred. However he acted, was how she was going to act.

Just as she came to this conclusion, Ginny started to wake up. "Hey Hermione," she said with a sleep ridden voice. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long now. I only just got back from the bathroom," lied Hermione, feeling the blush creep back up her face. She turned away from Ginny quickly so the younger girl wouldn't notice anything. She was in luck however, because at that moment Ginny announced that she was going to the loo.

Once Ginny left the room, Hermione let out a breath of relief. Lord, she was such a bad liar. She eventually sat up, and began to dress before Ginny got back.

0000000

Hermione spent the rest of the day with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. As it turned out, George flooed around noon, and asked Fred to come back to the shop for some 'bloody brilliant idea,' and he had left, so she didn't have to worry about him after all.

"Hey Hermy, said Ron, making her wince. "Want to come outside for a bit of fireworks?"

"Fireworks?" she asked skeptically. "Does your mum know about this?"

"Well…" began Ron. "It was Harry's idea. He said he bought a few filibusters, and he wants to set them off before Fred and George find out that he has them."

"Why would the twins care?" asked Hermione confused.

"They're the competition of course," said Ron rolling his eyes. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Besides, Harry seems excited, and I don't want to ruin that for him."

Neither did Hermione, as Harry had been down ever since fourth year. Then after Sirius died, everything was made so much worse. Ron was right. Harry did seem happier since he had come to stay at the burrow. She wondered though, if this perhaps was due to the increased presence of Ginny. Nevertheless, she agreed, and spent the remainder of the night stealing kisses with Ron underneath a great display of fireworks, pushing everything else to the back of her mind.

0000000

**I'm a review whore. You know what to do!**


	2. The Fight

**Hey again! I'm back as promised. I hope you all like this next update. Sorry if the first few chapters aer a bit boring, but I need to get the story started first, before the good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: JK owns all things Harry Potter. The only thing that's mine is the semi existing plot.**

Sortinghat086: You'll find out by chapter 4 why I named my fic. I don't want to spoil it.

**To everyone else that reviewed, thank you very much. I loved to read your reviews, they get me writing. And to everyone who says Ron's cute, I agree, but Fred is so much cuter! hehe.**

**Chapter 2 The Fight**

The next couple of days went by without incident as Hermione spent her days at the burrow with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Quidditch field, or in the garden, or anywhere else possible. It had been nearly five days since her night with Fred, and in the few times she'd seen him since then, they both conducted themselves well, giving no one any reason to suspect that anything out of the ordinary had happened between them. In fact, Hermione was currently yelling herself hoarse at Fred and George for a prank they had just pulled. Crookshanks was laying miserable in Hermione's arms with shocking blue fur, for the second time in three days, and Hermione had had just about enough of it.

"Change my cat back to normal right now!" she screamed at them. Fred and George looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation with their eyes, and then George stepped forward, raised his wand, and said the counterjinx, and they all watched as the cat turned back to its normal orange-brown color. Hermione just scowled and marched inside again, with Crookshanks hissing all the way.

"What did they do this time dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley once Hermione had gotten inside.

Hermione paused. She had already yelled at the twins, and she didn't think Mrs. Weasley would like to hear about their latest prank. She bit her lip, and finally replied, "Oh it was nothing, Mrs. Weasley. They were just making fun of my cat. That's all." Hermione said this very fast, and then made her way out of the room. She had already discovered this summer that she was a notoriously bad liar, and while she wasn't exactly lying, she felt bad about deceiving Mrs. Weasley for the second time.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry as she walked into Ron's room. Harry and Ron were engaged in a chess match in which Harry was loosing badly as always. Ginny was sitting on the floor next to them watching. She looked up when she heard Harry speak.

"Hey Hermione," she said.

"Hey guys," said Hermione. She then caught a significant look Ginny was sending her way. It clearly said that the younger girl wanted to talk. "Hey Gin, There's an article in the Witch Weekly that I think you might like. I have the magazine in your room. Want to come see it?"

"Okay, sure," said Ginny standing up. Then she turned to Harry and Ron. "We're going to my room for a bit alright?" The boys nodded, and then turned back to their game, so Hermione and Ginny left. Just as they closed the door Harry let out a groan, and Ron a cheer, as one of Ron's knights had taken Harry's bishop.

The girls soon reached Ginny's room on the floor below, and as soon as they closed the door, Hermione said, "Gin, What's up?"

Well," Ginny started. She paused, and Hermione looked at her expectantly. "You know how Seamus and I were dating?"

"Were?" asked Hermione skeptically. "I thought you were still dating. Oh Merlin, Ginny what happened?"

"It's nothing bad, but I wrote him last night to tell him that I'd rather just be friends," said Ginny slowly.

"You dumped him with an owl! Ginny, why-" Hermione started, before Ginny cut her off.

"I know it's a horrible way to break up with someone, but I didn't know when the next time I would see him, and I really needed to end it."

"Why are you so desperate to get out of a relationship with him?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Ginny slowly, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

"Spit it out Gin," said Hermione, slowly getting an idea of whyher friendwould be so desperate to get out of a relationship with Seamus Finnegan.

"I sort of," started Ginny. Then she spoke very fast. "Well…I like Harry!"

"Oooh, Ginny!" squealed Hermione, getting up to hug her friend. "That's great!"

Ginny was grinning ear to ear, as was Hermione. Then Ginny got serious again. "He doesn't know though, and I don't know how I'll tell him."

"Oh Ginny, I think he may like you a bit too, so all you've got to do is show him that. He's a little shy though, so when the time is right, you may have to make a move. He's never been very forward concerning girls."

They both lapsed into giggles at this. They thought about Harry's previous experiences with girls, and realized Hermione was speaking the truth. "Well, I think I'll do that," giggled Ginny. "And I have him to myself all summer! This is great!"

The girls spent the next few minutes thinking about what Ginny could do to win over Harry. Then finally Hermione suggested they start to look at Witch Weekly, in case the boys came down. They flipped it open. The first article they came to was one that had been in the daily prophet the previous week, about a twenty one year old boy who had been attacked by his seventeen year old girlfriend's father. The father had found out about their relationship, and was reasonably upset. The article went on to give the wizarding laws on the case, which stated that the boy was dating a minor (any witch or wizard under the age of 18) and that was punishable by law in the wizarding world just as it was in the muggle world. It was deeply frowned upon in both worlds for someone who was considered a minor to date someone who was a legal adult. Generally, in the wizarding world, a legal adult was over 17, however for Fudge's twisted little law, 18 was still considered underage making it the same as the age in the muggle law.

"I feel bad for them," said Ginny suddenly. "Who is Fudge to decide who dates whom?"

"Yes, I agree. I don't think the ministry should have a say in it," said Hermione. "Just so long as everything is consensual," she added.

"Of course," replied Ginny. "That's so romantic though. Sneaking around with the person you love, knowing there is a danger of someone finding out at any moment. It's very Shakespeare."

Hermione and Ginny began to giggle again.

"What is so funny?" asked Harry from the doorway.

"Just girl stuff," replied Hermione. "So what are we doing now?"

"Well, Ron and I were thinking of going to the hill for some Quidditch. You two want to come?" asked Harry.

"Sure," the girls replied.

Hermione waited as the other three got their brooms, and the four of them walked out to the clearing where they had spent so much time playing Quidditch. When they got there, they were met by Fred, George, Katie, and to Hermione's surprise, Angelina. She looked at Fred for a moment. He and Angelina were talking, and he was smiling. Hermione felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she wondered briefly what it was, beforeher thoughts wereinterrupted by George.

"Hey guys! Want to play some Quidditch?"

"Of course not," replied Ron. "We just thought we'd take our broomsticks for a walk."

"We've got an uneven number of people though," said Katie, ignoring Ron's comment and counting those who had brooms. Hermione looked around and saw that she was right. "Someone will have to sit out."

"I will," said Angelina, to everyone's surprise. She walked over to the edge of the clearing and sat down by Hermione. "Hey."

"Hey Angelina," replied Hermione, still puzzled. "Why don't you want to play?"

"Fred," she said simply.

"Oh," Hermione replied, not really knowing what to say to that.

"I don't want to make anything anymore awkward then it already is," the older girl said. Then she turned to look at Hermione. "You know what happened right? Fred said you did."

"Er- yeah, I do," replied Hermione uncertain as to where this was going. "At least I think so anyway. What's up with you two?"

Angelina sighed. "I wrote him, and told him I'd just rather be friends, but you knew about that letter a few days ago right?" Hermione nodded, and Angelina continued. "Well, I'd just told Alicia and Katie, and they were lecturing me on what a horrible way that is to break up with someone."

"That sounds familliar," mumbled Hermione.

Anyway," said Angelina. "They managed to talk me into coming here to see how Fred was doing. I meant what I'd said in the letter. I really would like to remain friends. We were friends for years, and I don't want to lose that for anything."

She paused, and Hermione chose to speak. "Did you tell Fred that?" she asked.

"Yes, that's what I told him when I got here," said Angelina. "He said he agreed with me, and that's what had him so upset when he got my letter. He didn't want things to be awkward between us, and he was worried that they might. He didn't want to break up all of our friendships." Hermione nodded, knowing she meant the friendship between Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Katie, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina. "We never really clicked as a couple, you know?"

Hermione kind of knew how she felt. She had had other boyfriends that she hadn't really clicked with, but they had never really remained friends after they broke up. With the exception Viktor, but they hadn't really gone out. She told Angelina this, and Angelina squealed.

"Oooh! I forgot that you went out with Krum! What was that like?" Hermione glanced over at Ron. This was usually a touchy subject, and Ron hated the fact that she was still in contact with him.

"Don't worry, he can't hear you," Angelina said, correctly interpreting her glance. "He's flying, so it's time for some girl talk. Dish. How was it being the girlfriend of a world famous Quidditch player?"

An hour later Hermione and Angelina were getting along wonderfully, Hermione having told her about Krum, and from there, they went on to discuss all the hottest blokes in Quidditch. Upon discovering that Hermione didn't know half of the Quidditch players she had mentioned, she immediately jumped up, dragging Hermione with her.

"Oy!" cried Ron, as the six playing Quidditch landed finally. "Where are you two off too?"

"You're done then?" cried Angelina. "Katie, Ginny, we need you guys to come with us! We've got Quidditch to look at!"

Katie and Ginny seemed to know exactly what she meant, and squealed as they ran over. "I've got some magazines we can use," said Ginny breathlessly as soon as she reached them. Hermione grinned, surprisingly excited. She never got to do any of this when hanging out with the boys, and thought it very fun. After hearing about some of the players from Angelina, she was excited to see what they looked like for herself.

"Where are you all going then?" called George.

"The Burrow, honey!" cried Katie, before all four girls dissolved into giggles.

0000000

Four hours later, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Angelina all emerged from Ginny's room giggling. Mrs. Weasley had invited Katie and Angelina to stay for dinner, an offer that they gratefully accepted. They giggled all throughout dinner, and Hermione was surprised at how easily the four of them got along, considering the age differences, and the fact that they had never hung out before. They finally left around eleven that night, and Mrs. Weasley ushered them all to bed. Hermione exchanged a goodnight kiss with Ron, and then turned and went into Ginny's room to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs, and made their way into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast to Mr. Weasley and the twins. Ron and Harry came down about five minutes after them and started to shovel heaps of bacon and eggs onto his plate, while Mrs. Weasley started her morning ritual of trying to shove more than Ron's amount onto Harry's plate.

When they were finished, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were out in the garden sitting around a table, when Ron decided to bring up the night before.

"What were you four so giggly about yesterday?" he asked.

Hermione began feeling nervous. Ron would not be happy about their discussion, and she hoped Ginny wouldn't tell him. She tried to silently convey her thought to Ginny, who looked at her just as she was about to open her mouth, and seemingly got the message, because she quickly closed her mouth again. Hermione gave her friend silent thanks.

"Just girl stuff Ron," said Hermione.

"Care to enlighten me?" asked Ron.

"Well you don't look like a girl to me Ron," replied Ginny with a smirk to rival Draco Malfoy.

Ron simply scowled. He gave it up after a moment though. Unfortunately, the next minute a horribly familiar owl landed on the table. Hermione recognized it instantly. Unfortunately so did Ron.

"Isn't that Krum's owl?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," replied Hermione nervously. She reached out for the owl. She knew this was a sore subject for him and he was liable to explode at any moment.

"What are you still writing to him for?" demanded Ron angrily. "You broke up with him ages ago."

"Yes, I know that Ron, but that doesn't mean we're not still friends," replied Hermione. She was beginning to get angry now. She knew he would be upset of course, but she just got so angry when he made it seem like he didn't trust her.

"Still friends my ass!" cried Ron furiously. "He wants you back, so you indulge him, and continue his little love notes!"

"How dare you accuse me of anything Ronald Weasley!" shouted Hermione shrilly. "It's not up to you to decide who I write to!"

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not his!" bellowed Ron. Hermione's blood boiled at this comment.

"I'm not his girlfriend Ron. I can't believe that you don't trust me," she shouted, eyes flashing dangerously. Most people see this look as a sign to back off, but unfortunatly for him, Ron was not one of these people. "Am I not allowed to talk to Ernie now either? I've dated him!"

"You don't talk to Ernie, so that's not a problem," said Ron. Hermione's jaw dropped, and Harry winced, knowing his friend's big mistake.

"I can't believe that you just said that, Ron Weasley," shouted Ginny. She had been watching the argument go from bad to worse, and now she had just seen her brother go absolutely over the line. "You're being the world's biggest asshole right now!"

"She's the one flirting with Krum!" shouted Ron, angered that his sister was taking Hermione's side. "Just stay out of this Ginny, you don't know anything."

"You leave her alone Ron!" cried Hermione.

"Mate, calm down, it was an innocent letter," said Harry, now trying desperately to avoid what he could sense was coming. "She's not doing anything wrong."

"She's writing Krum!" cried Ron.

"So she's not allowed to talk to anyone she's kissed before?" shouted Ginny.

"No!" shouted Ron angrily.

"Well then maybe you should keep a better eye on her when she's with Harry!" shouted Ginny. _'I'm sorry Harry,'_ she thought. Harry's eyes widened and he began shaking his head behind Ron. He wanted **no** part of this.

"What has Harry got to do with this?" shouted Ron. "They're just friends!"

"Exactly!" shouted Hermione. "But we kissed last Halloween, so doesn't that put him on your list of people I'm not allowed to have any contact with?" She silently sent a look of apology to Harry who was now cringing as Ron turned to face him.

"WHAT!" raged Ron. "Harry kissed Hermione! When did that happen?"

"Last Halloween, incase you didn't just hear her say it," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"You knew about this!" Ron screamed at her.

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you!" shouted Hermione. "Because we knew you would blow it completely out of proportion."

"What else haven't you told me then?" shouted Ron. "Having secret rendezvous with Krum too? How many times have you kissed him since fourth year?"

His words hit Hermione like a physical blow. She staggered. Ron had just stepped **_way_** over the line. "Well Ron Weasley," she screamed, shaking and white with fury. "If that's what you think of me, that I'm that untrustworthy, than perhaps we shouldn't date anymore! We're **through**!"

She spun around and ran towards the Quidditch field, blinded by some combination of tears and rage, leaving Ron to stare at her openmouthed, and Ginny shooting daggered at her prat of a brother. Nobody noticed the other two people who had seen the fight.

0000000

Hermione sat down on the edge of the Quidditch field crying her eyes out. She just broke up with Ron. She had seen this argument coming as soon as the owl arrived, but she had never imagined how fast it would escalate, or how serious it would become. She couldn't believe that just a week into her stay at the Burrow, she had broken up with Ron. What would the Weasleys think? She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, and therefore was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the handsome face of Fred Weasley. So shocked was she that she hadn't even registered the fact that she'd thought of Fred as handsome.

"Are you alright Mione?" he asked gently, sitting down next to her, and putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, burying her face in his shirt.

"No," she wailed. "I j-just broke up w-w-with Ron, and I didn't cheat on him, and he d-doesn't t-trust me, an-and I m-made him hate H-Har-Harry, oh Merlin, Harry! I c-can't believe th-that I d-did th-that to him, Ron wil b-be furious, and they'll n-never b-be friends again, and it all m-my fault!"

Fred wrapped her in a hug, and whispered to her. He began to trace circles on her back, just as she had done to him the week before.

"Shh," whispered Fred. "You had every right to do what you did, Ron was being a git. Nothing is your fault. You hear that? Nothing is your fault. Ron ad Harry will be okay Hermione. They're too good of friends not to be. You'll be friends with Ron again too. He'll get over it. George and Harry are with Ron now trying to calm him down. He'll be fine. You'll be fine. Everything will be okay, Mione."

Hermione's sobs eventually quieted, and finally she looked up at him, eyes red from crying. "Thank you Fred," she whispered.

"I owe you one," he replied. "It was nothing. You helped me out, so it's only fair that I do the same for you. I'm going to help you get over Ron."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Do you dance?" asked Fred, looking softly at her.

"Yes, I do, but-" Hermione started. "But I never danced with Ron, he never wanted to go. There was always this lovely club in Hogsmeade that I wanted to try, but he never wanted to."

She looked down, trying to fight off another wave of tears. She was sad that she and Ron would probably never be the same again.

"I know something to take your mind off things," said Fred suddenly. Hermione looked up at him curiously.

He looked around for a moment, and then picked up a branch from the ground. He drew his wand, and muttered "portus."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Come on Mione, you've got to touch it," said Fred.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he grinned at her and gave her a wink. She hesitantly reached out and touched it. Suddenly she felt the all too familiar pull around her navel, and they disappeared from sight.


	3. Getting Over Ron

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, not mine**

**Pauly-85: **I hope this update will convince you that Fred is cuter!  
**Sanwandi:** I've read "Till There Was You" and I promise that the majority of the story will not be similar.  
**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed me! I'm a review addict, and you all know how to keep me smiling. Thank you all.**

**Chapter 3 Getting Over Ron**

When Hermione and Fred landed, Hermione looked around her to find herself in the pleasantly familiar village of Hogsmeade. She was puzzled though. And she looked positively awful from all of the crying she had been doing over the past hour. She raised her head to look at Fred. He was looking back at her and smiling.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Why are we here, Fred?" she asked him, confused.

"We are going to go dancing milady," he said to her grinning.

"Dancing," she repeated slowly, processing. Then, "but I can't go dancing, I look positively dreadful. I've only just broken up with Ron, and I've spent the last hour crying my eyes out."

"Not to worry, Mione," responded Fred, waving off her concerns. He took her hand and pulled her into one of the surrounding shops. Once inside, Hermione looked around. Fred had brought her into a spa. She was amazed. Fred had gone over to speak with the lady at the desk, and they began to have an animated conversation from the looks of it.

Suddenly after about five minutes of having her head in the clouds, a woman's voice brought her back to earth.

"Hermione Granger," the woman said. Hermione walked over to her. "Follow me please."

Hermione looked curiously over at Fred, who nodded for her to go. She realized what he had done, and was a bit embarrassed, yet she was extremely grateful to him for all of his thoughtfulness.

An hour later, she had gotten a massage, a facial, and her makeup and hair done. She looked and felt better, and when she walked back out into the lobby, she saw Fred calmly waiting and reading a magazine. When she entered he looked up at her and grinned.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied smiling at him. "Thank you, Fred."

"It was nothing," he replied. "Now come on, we're going to enjoy Hogsmeade."

They walked off around the village for a bit, in which Fred didn't even make any mention of going to Zonko's to _check out the competition_, as he and George had been prone to doing lately. After a bit of looking around, Fred wrapped his arm around her, and walked her over to The Three Broomsticks. She noticed she didn't coil away from him as she did Ron. Fred sat her down, and went to order two butterbeers from Madam Rosemerta. Five minutes later he came back and handed her one of the bottles. Hermione took it, and remembered back in third year, when Ron would be so excited to see Madam Rosemerta. She frowned thinking about that. How she wished things were still that simple.

"What's on your mind?" asked Fred.

"Just thinking about Ron again," she replied with a sigh.

"The idea of the day was for you not to do that," said Fred looking at her. "Tell me everything that's troubling you, so that way you can clear your head. It works, and if you don't believe me, just ask Harry. He was bloody awful after the tournament, until he told Dumbledore and-and Padfoot."

She smiled, thinking how hard Fred was trying to get her mind off Ron. Ron. She gave a sigh, and began to talk to Fred. She told him everything that she could think of. She told him how she supposed that they wouldn't have worked out anyways. She was always uncomfortable with his touch, and they were awkward around each other. She was worried about how the Weasleys would take the news of the breakup. She was worried that she wouldn't be welcome by the Weasleys since she had just dumped the second youngest one.

Another worry she had was Ron and Harry and her friendships. She feared that things might never be the same between them again. She and Ron would probably be awkward around each other. She worried most about Ron and Harry's friendship. This wasn't like some of the fights she and Ron used to have. This was much bigger, and she worried that he would have to choose between her and Ron. She didn't want him in that position. He had enough trouble in his life lately without worrying about the possibility of loosing one of his best friends. She worried that Ginny would hate her for breaking up with her brother. She told him of how upset she was because Ron didn't trust her. She spoke for nearly three quarters of an hour.

When she was finished, she suddenly realized she had said all of this to Ron's brother.

"Why are you here Fred? I've just dumped your brother. You should be mad at me."

Fred regarded her very seriously. "Hermione, if I thought you were the problem here, then I wouldn't be here, but from what I saw and heard, it was Ron who was being an absolute git. I was shocked at how thick he was being, and he deserved every bit of what he got. And as for everyone hating you, I can't even believe that you would think that. You saw Ginny. If looks could kill, Ron would be dead and buried now, with the way she was looking at him. She argued for _you _Mione. Don't you forget it. She may be related to Ron, but that doesn't mean she will be blind to his pigheadedness."

Fred paused and took a sip of his butterbeer before continuing. "Don't think the rest of the Weasleys will hold it against you either. Mum practically had your wedding planned when she found out, but she'll get over it. She might just take a bit to get used to the idea, but she could never hate you. You and Harry are practically her children anyways. Aside from her, we all know how bad Ron can get. Hell, you already have Ginny, George, and I. You've got Harry too in case you hadn't noticed. He may not have said much, but he was on your side. As for his friendship with my prat of a brother, they're too good of friends not to work through this. Ron will realize not to put Harry in the middle of things also, and if he hasn't yet, well that's what George is for. Clam him down, and then beat some sense into him. Harry and Ginny are helping actually."

"You and Ron will be able to work through this. It may be awkward for a bit, since it was a bit of a messy breakup, but he'll get used to it and he will know by the time we get back what an ass he's been. You've got nothing to worry about, Mione."

0000000

After they had finished their talk, Fred had leapt up, declared that it was time for her to cheer up, and whisked her out of the Three Broomsticks. He had led her there. To the very club she'd told him about back in the clearing. A dance club called Pixies. The club she'd always wanted to go to, that Ron would never take her too. She had figured all the Weasley menwould be like Ron, in the sensethat they didn't dance. She thought now that she ought to have remembered that Fred and George had never been shy in dancing before. She had a fleeting vision of the Yule Ball. She smiled at the memory. Ron had been the same in regards to dancing, but Harry had improved some, and developed sort of a liking for it after dating Parvati Patil for a few months in sixth year.

She looked at the club. Music could be heard from the street. It was at the far end of Hogsmeade, across the street from the Hogs Head, and next to a decent looking, yet vacant building, with a sign that read **For Rental**, and then gave some more detailed information. Fred stopped to read the sign for a bit, and then shrugged and walked inside muttering that he hadn't known that that space was empty.

They walked inside the club, and the music got louder. She and Fred walked over to one of the tables set around the edge of the rather large dance floor. They sat down, and a waitress came over to take their order. Fred ordered a firewhiskey, while Hermione ordered a butterbeer.

"You just had a butterbeer," said Fred looking at her.

"Yes, well I like them, and I'm still in Hogwarts. I hardly think I should be having Firewhiskey," she told him pointedly. Though she was of age to be having Firewhiskey, it was considered reckless if that witch or wizard was still in school.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I forgot how much you set store by the rules. Oh well. I must say though, it's much easier to get over something with a bit of whiskey."

She gave him a look. "Are you advising me to get completely sloshed, then go back to your mum, and tell her I dumped her son?"

"No, I'm just saying it's easier with a bit. Not enough to get sloshed. If you don't want any though, it's your choice. You've got my respect for not caving."

She appreciated the fact that he was not going to pressure her into having a drink, and the fact that he just said he respected her was pleasantly shocking. The waitress appeared with their drinks. Hermione sipped her butterbeer, and within a few minutes, she had finished it, after watching Fred drain his firewhiskey in two swallows. Suddenly he seemed to realize that they were in a club. A fast song came on, by the Weird Sisters.

"Care to dance, milady?" he asked, bowing and offering his hand.

"Of course, good sir," she replied giggling, and took his hand. They made their way out onto the dance floor, and began to dance. Surprisingly they were both excellent dancers, and had no trouble getting in with the music. They looked like they were club regulars to anyone in the club.

"Damn Granger," Fred said above the music. "Where in the bloody hell did you learn to dance like this?"

He was referring to their close proximity. They were grinding and looking like they had been doing it every night for a while. Hermione couldn't help but flush as she felt him against her.

"I would ask you the same question Weasley, but I'm not sure that I would like to know the answer," she shouted to him over the deafening volume. He grinned at her.

"You haven't see anything yet," he informed her. She was about to ask what he had meant be that, when the next song started, and Fred pulled her into a wild, yet very skilled dance, that had crowds around them and cheering by the end of the song. Hermione blushed a bit at all the attention they were getting, and even Fred seemed a bit surprised, although not what one would call flustered in any way. Hermione's blush was ignored by the crowd however, as they all brought it down to her being pink from dancing. She found after a few more songs, however, that she didn't mind all of the attention. It was nice to be appreciated for one's skills, she mused as she and Fred made their way back to the table for a rest. She never got this kind of reaction for anything she'd done in school.

"Who knew you were such a sexy dancer Mione," smirked Fred after they'd been sitting for two songs. "I never thought you had it in you."

Hermione willed herself not to blush. He had just flirted with her! She was surprised, but flattered all the same.

"Well, Fred, there's more where that came from," she stood up, throwing him a wink before heading out for the dance floor. A new song had just come on. She walked out to the middle of the floor wondering if he would follow her. She didn't have to wait long, as she only stood there for two seconds before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're such a tease Mione," Fred grinned. "How about another dance?"

Rather than answer him, she pulled him into rhythm with her, andsoon the song had ended, followed by four more songs. Before long, the club DJ's voice echoed through the crowded club.

"Witches and wizards, May I have your attention please! As you all know, it's Tuesday night! All you regulars out there know what Tuesday means at Pixies!" He stopped and waited for the considerable applause that had greeted his words to die down. Once it had he started up again. "Tuesday means Dance Contest! So all of you who think you are cool enough to show your stuff, get your asses out on the floor!"

At this, a number of people went to sit down, preferring to watch rather than dance. The other half of the club however scrambled to get out on the floor. Fred and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.

"Shall we give it a go, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," she replied, and they both got up and walked onto the dance floor. Everyone paid attention as the rules were explained, and then the music came on. Fred and Hermione were in their element. They moved together with a gracefulness that could not have been practiced, and with natural skills that magic could not replicate. The way their bodies fit together was natural, and Hermione was feeling very confident as they were among those selected to move on to the next round.

"Good job, Mione," said Fred, grinning. "We might actually have a chance to win this thing."

She grinned back at him. "Fred Weasley, let's show them what we can do."

The next song came on, a very fast one at that, and Fred and Hermione danced their hearts out, each never imagining that they could have this much fun with the other. They began to dance similar to the way they had earlier in the night, and they had the crowd cheering once more. By the end of the song it was just them and two other couples.

"And now for the final round!" cried the DJ. "At the end of the round, the crowd decided the winner. Pay attention people, and remember to cheer for whom you support."

Another fast song came on, and Fred and Hermione grinned at each other. "Let's kick some ass Fred," cried Hermione with a grin. Fred shot one right back, and they began to dance.

They danced in a complicated dance made up completely on the spot, however, the couple seemed to have no trouble reading each other's thoughts, and seemed to know how the other was going to move next. It was amazing how well they moved together, and apparently the crowd thought so too. When the song finally ended, all three couples were flushed from dancing, and panting to catch their breaths.

"Ok people!" cried the DJ. "Now comes the moment we've all been waiting for. You all know how it works. When I bring the couple forward, you applaud. The couple with the most support wins!"

The DJ brought the first couple forward, and the crowd applauded loudly. The second couple came forward, and the crowd exploded. Apparently they were the usual winners of the contest. Hermione found herself getting more and more nervous. She discovered that she really wanted to win this. From the slightly nervous look on Fred's face when she cast a side glance at him, he wanted to win just as badly. When the DJ asked Fred and Hermione to come forward, Fred suddenly grabbed her hand and whisked her into an overconfident bow, and then waved merrily at the crowd. Hermione was nervous for only a moment.

The din was nearly deafening. It was a very clear cut winner. Fred and Hermione had won by a landslide. They grinned and bowed again. After the contest, Fred and Hermione gave their names to be put on the month's list of winners. They danced to two more songs after that, before deciding that it was time to go home.

0000000

They slowly made their way out of the club. Once out on the street, they found that it had gotten quite late indeed.

"Fred, what time is it?" asked Hermione, taking in the darkness surrounding them.

"Nearly half past eleven," he replied looking at his watch.

"Wow, I hadn't realized it was so late. Won't everyone be worried about us?" she asked.

"Time flies when you're having fun," he replied. "And no, no one will be worried because George will have said something by now."

"He knows we're here then?" she asked.

"No one knows we're here, because it was a bit of a spur of the moment decision," he admitted. "George and Harry, and probably Ginny by now, know that I went up to comfort you, and they know we'll come back when you're feeling better. By the way, do you see anything around that would make a decent portkey?"

Fred looked around, and spotted something on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, and Hermione saw that it was an empty butterbeer bottle. He pointed his wand at it and muttered "_portus._" He then turned to her.

"Hold on Mione, we've got to get back to the burrow," he said.

She reached over and held the end of the bottle. She felt the telltale pull around her navel, and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing outside the burrow. She turned to Fred beside her.

"Fred," she said. He looked at her. "I wanted to thank you for cheering me up today. It really helped a lot. Today was fun."

"Of course it was fun," Fred said in mock horror. "What else would you expect from yours truly?"

She grinned at him. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that you were such a good dancer. That was fun. I've wanted to go to Pixies forever."

"What's today?" asked Fred suddenly.

Hermione was puzzled at his sudden interest in the date. She was about to open her mouth and tell him it was Tuesday, when he seemed to answer himself. "Tuesday," he said. Then he turned to look at her once more. "Mione, from now on, Tuesday will be our night. Our Pixie night."

"Our Pixie night?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes, our Pixie night. Every Tuesday we go dancing. Tuesday is, after all, the night of the dance contest. We've got a title to defend now," he told her grinning impishly.

"What ever you say Fred," she replied also grinning. "Tuesday will be our Pixie night."

The pair turned and walked into the Burrow, both smiling. They bid each other good night, tired after a long night of dancing, and walked to their respective rooms. When she entered Ginny's room however, she found the younger red head sitting up, and waiting for her.

"What's up Gin?" she asked, worried at the look on the young girls face.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. It's important," said Ginny looking extremely serious. At this look, Hermione felt some of the happiness from her night with Fred slowly drain out of her. She sat down to talk with Ginny Weasley.

0000000

Cliffie! Yea!

I'm a review addict...you know what to do!


	4. Firewhiskey

**Disclaimer: Not mine-the song or the characters :) **

**My inspiration for this chapter:**

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walking down the street and I hardly know you  
It's just like it was meant to be  
Holding hands when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend and you say it isn't right  
But I've got someone waiting too _

This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful _

This is, this is just the beginning  
We haven't fked yet but my head is spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I would love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's going  
I would love for you to pull me under  
Somethings growing  
For this that we can't control  
Baby I'm dying

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak Whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me, Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

_**Why Can't I -Liz Phair**_

**Chapter 4 Firewhiskey**

Hermione Granger sat on her bed, getting ready for another night out with Fred; it was their next Pixie Night, as Fred had reminded her when she had seen him at lunch. She found herself remembering the conversation at the end of their night out the week before. Not the conversation with Fred, no, she was dwelling on her conversation with Ginny once she had gotten back into the room.

0000000

"_What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione._

"_Well, as you know, or at least I think you do, I was helping George and Harry out with Ron this afternoon and well-" Ginny stopped, and looked nervously up at Hermione. Hermione didn't like this conversation already._

"_Spit it out Gin. I want to get to bed tonight," said Hermione._

"_Well, Ron was out of control at first, but then he started talking sense, and he said-" Ginny stopped again. Hermione gave her a look that clearly said 'keep going.' "Well, he said that he was really upset about the break up, and that he lost control, he hadn't meant for it to happen."_

"_Damn right he lost control," said Hermione. _

"_Well that's not the worst of it," replied Ginny. "He started saying how he wants to get back together with you again." _

"_I don't think that can happen," said Hermione slowly. "We just didn't work out."_

"_That's what I was afraid of," said Ginny sadly. "I always noticed the two of you got on much smoother when you were friends. When you two went out you began to flinch away at his touch, and shrink back at his kisses."_

_Hermione thought for a moment, before tears began to form in her eyes. Ginny walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around the older girl, and hugged her. "I think he liked me more than I liked him," said Hermione with realization. "I've been leading him on all this time. Oh Merlin Ginny, what have I done? I've ruined our friendship, and probably Harry's too, all because I thought I we could work out."_

_Ginny hugged her friend and comforted her, but then pulled back. "Hermione, I know you're not going to like this, but there's more to the story. Ron says that he fancied himself in- in love with you. He was planning to tell you this summer. He wants to get back together again."_

_Hermione burst into tears at this. "I don't want to hurt him Gin, but I don't want to lead him on. What should I do?"_

"_Well," began Ginny. "I think that you have to tell him how you feel. I don't want to see him go through pain any more than you do, but if you let him think anything other than the truth, he's going to get his heart broken, and he may never be able to fix it."_

_The girls talked for hours into the night about what to do, and in the end they decided to go with Ginny's plan. Hermione wouldn't say anything to Ron, unless he came to her first. That way, if Ron was able to get over her, he wouldn't be unnecessarily hurt, and Hermione wouldn't have to be the one to hurt her friend. If he came to her though, she would have to let him down, albeit gently._

0000000

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt like such a coward. She had been avoiding Ron all week, in hopes of not having to talk to him. She had actually been avoiding everyone save Ginny and Fred. She didn't think she was ready to face the disappointment of Molly Weasley just yet. She was saved from having to think about the situation any further however, when Fred Weasley popped into the hall, and knocked on the door. Hermione heaved one last sigh, and opened the door. There was Fred grinning at her, and looking adorable.

"Ready to go?" he asked her grinning.

"Of course," she replied, a slow smile creeping onto her face as well. The pair apparated to their second official Pixie night. Once they walked into the club, they sat down at the same table they had sat the week before, and ordered the very same drinks. Her, a butterbeer and he, a firewhiskey.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Fred suddenly. He peered at her over his drink.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Hermione, taken aback t the abruptness of the question.

"Well," began Fred looking a bit hesitant. "George told me about how Ron felt on the subject of your breakup."

"You mean the fact that he's in love with me?" she asked miserably. She glanced up at Fred, and noticed a strange look pass across his face, before it flickered back to his look of concern. She shook it off, thinking it not to be important.

"Yeah, that," said Fred looking at her. "Has he talked to you at all?"

"Well, I've been avoiding him and everyone really, so I haven't given him the chance. It's too scary to have o tell him that I don't love him back, at least not in that way. I don't want to make him hate me, and I certainly don't want to break his heart."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do just fine," said Fred suddenly grinning. A new song by the weird sisters was playing. "And this is a great song. I'm sure a little dancing with yours truly will cheer you up."

"Well if you insist," she said, smiling. He grabbed her hand, and whisked her out onto the dance floor, where they began to dance, loosing themselves in the music, and each other.

0000000

After another few hours of dancing, Fred and Hermione made their way back to their table. They were both flushed from dancing, and although neither of them would admit it, also from the close proximity in which they had been dancing. They sat to try and regain their breath. The waitress came up and asked them if they wanted anything else. Fred ordered another firewhiskey, and Hermione, a butterbeer. They sipped their drinks, enjoying each other's company for a quarter of an hour, before the DJ's voice became magically magnified over the club.

"Who knows what day it is?" he cried to the crowd.

"Tuesday!" cried the crowd in unison.

"Tuesday! Well then, all you regulars out there know what that means! Witches and Wizards, it's time for our weekly dance off! Let's get this party started!"

This announcement was followed by excited cheers from the crowd, including Fred and Hermione.

"Well, do you think we should try to hold on to our title?" asked Fred.

"Certainly," replied Hermione.

They got up and made their way to the dance floor as the first song began.

Five songs later, they were once again being voted the best couple among the crowd, and had been declared the champions, for the second week running. They left the club grinning from ear to ear and portkeyed back to the burrow.

0000000

The next morning, Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny Weasley. She opened her eyes, and looked up into the red head's brown eyes, twinkling with mischief. "So, Hermione, where were you last night?"

What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, becoming nervous, for some reason she didn't know.

"You weren't at the Burrow from dinner, to a bit after midnight last night," replied the youngest Weasley smirking. "So where were you?"

The normal Hermione would have simply explained to Ginny the situation, however the Hermione that seemed to take her over after that first night with Fred in his room, decided she wanted to have a secret of her own and Fred was going to be it. She didn't want to share him with anyone. "I was trying to avoid Ron. I'm sorry I missed you, Ginny. Was there some reason you were looking for me?"

Hermione was amazed at how easily the lie had rolled off her tongue. It was believable, and Ginny wouldn't question it. Hermione got a rush of adrenaline, and relished in the feeling. She had a secret. It felt good to break free from her constraints. Now, she was still the same Hermione, but it felt good to have a bit of rebellion in her life. Just to make things more interesting.

She had been right in thinking that Ginny wouldn't question her lie, as it was believable. She smiled with satisfaction, and then began to get dressed.

When Hermione walked down into the kitchen, she stopped when she heard two voices talking. It was Ginny and George.

"You sure you didn't see her at all last night?" George was asking.

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking you if you knew where she had gone, now would I?" replied Ginny rolling her eyes.

"I was just making sure," replied George. "That's interesting though…" George trailed off into hi own world for a few minutes, while Ginny stood impatiently tapping her foot. He had a look of sudden enlightenment on his face. When she got tired of her brother ignoring her, she gave him a sharp tap on the head, and watched as George was jerked out of his reverie.

"Ouch!" cried George. "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

"Well you were ignoring me," replied Ginny as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What exactly is so interesting about the fact that she wasn't here last night, other than the fact that she may have a bloke she's hiding? That doesn't seem like the type of thing that would interest you."

George looked like he was about to tell her what was so interesting, but then he seemed to think better of it. "Nothing Ginny," he replied in a would-be casual voice. "Just a new trick I thought of. Must go talk to Fred. Later." With that, George walked out of the kitchen, presumably to find Fred for whatever joke he had just come up with, and left Ginny standing in the kitchen looking irritated. After he left, Hermione waited for another minute, so as to make it look like she hadn't been listening to them discussing her whereabouts, before making her way into the kitchen for breakfast.

0000000

Ginny approached Hermione after dinner the next day. "Hermione you're the most organized person I know, and I need to talk to you about something."

Perplexed, she sat down, and waited for Ginny to speak. Ginny however, poked her head out of the door as if to make sure there was no one listening, before she spoke again.

"Gin, what is this all about?" asked Hermione, puzzled by her friend's actions. Ginny sat down across the table from Hermione, and began to speak in a low voice.

"You know how I kind of…" she trailed off, and looked behind her, before getting a sudden look of determination on her freckled face. "Oh screw it. You know how I like Harry?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly, still puzzled at where this was supposed to be going.

"Well I want to get him to notice me, you know? So I was thinking, Why not throw him a party?"

"Party?" repeated Hermione.

"Yes, a surprise party, and that should surly get his attention. Also it would give him a chance to take his mind off everything."

"Ginny that sounds like a great idea! That's what you want my help with?"

"Yeah. I figured you could help me organize it. We'll need to get my brothers to help of course, and probably let my parents know."

"Excellent," replied Hermione, reaching for a piece of parchment on the counter. She began to write a list of things that needed to be done. "I think the first thing we should do is round up everyone who will be helping, and hold a meeting without Harry knowing."

"Alright, you and I could spread the word throughout the day, and tomorrow, we could have a meeting," she said thoughtfully. "And I suppose I could ask my parents. That way Mum could keep him busy while we hold our meeting."

"That would be excellent," started Hermione, before falling silent as the doorknob began to turn. Ginny looked around just as Harry Potter entered the room. "Hello Harry," said Hermione, while hurriedly stuffing her list into her robes.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, never taking his eyes off Ginny. "Hey Ginny."

Hermione decided it would be best to leave her two friends alone at the moment, and politely excused herself, explaining that she had a good book she had wanted to finish before bed. She caught the look of thanks Ginny sent her as she exited.

On her way up the stairs to Ginny's room, she spotted Fred on the landing. "Hey," she said.

"Hey Mione," he said, turning to face her.

"Ginny wants to have a surprise party for Harry, and she needs help-" She was cut off as George emerged from the bathroom.

"What's this about a party?" he asked looking between the two.

Hermione started again. "Well, as I was just beginning to tell Fred, Ginny wants to have a surprise party for Harry. Probably a few days after his birthday, just so it will be really surprising."

"That's smart," remarked George.

"Yeah, I didn't think Ginny was capable of scheming like that," added Fred looking a bit proud.

"Yes, well she needs all of your help, and probably Ron's too, if someone would be so kind as to tell him for me. Ginny's going to get your mum to distract him for a bit, while we all meet sometime tomorrow, alright?" Hermione looked between them, and caught the identical grins that they wore. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," replied George. "It's just that if there's a surprise party, then we could probably provide a few things to make it more surprising."

"Please excuse us, Mione," said Fred throwing her a grin, before he and George walked to their room, heads together whispering.

"Oh dear," muttered Hermione to herself.

0000000

Hermione looked up as Ginny threw herself into the room. It as around midnight, and she was being a bit loud. Hermione was about to tell her off, when Ginny ran over to her.

"Merlin, Hermione, you'll never guess what just happened!"

"Was it good or bad?" asked Hermione.

"It was bloody excellent!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione looked at her, and then remembered whom she had last been seen with. It dawned on her why Ginny was so happy, and she let out a squeal.

Merlin, Ginny! Did Harry…"

"He bloody kissed me Hermione! Can you believe it? He _kissed_ me!"

Well then," said Hermione with a sly grin. "It looks like you won't have to use your mother to distract him tomorrow after all. I'm sure Harry would enjoy himself loads more if it were you distracting him. I would imagine that you could keep him much more occupied than your mother ever could."

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, blushing. "Stop it,"

"You know you want to," replied Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny broke into giggles, and stayed that way for quite a while before they were able to lapse into sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, they entered the kitchen still in considerably high spirits. The boys were all sitting around the table, and Mrs. Weasley greeted them as they entered. Ginny sat herself down next to Harry, and Hermione sat in the only other available seat, between Ginny and Fred. Hermione noticed the constant touching, and glances shared by Ginny and Harry, along with the occasional blush. Once they were finished eating, Ginny offered to help her mother with the dishes after giving Harry a last glance, and sharing a significant look with Hermione. Hermione knew she was going to talk to her mother to see about the party, so she got everybody else out to the garden.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house, still wearing her apron. "Harry James Potter!" Harry looked up startled, just as Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so excited! Come in here with me for a moment."

Ginny emerged from the Burrow next, shot Harry an apologetic look, then winked at Hermione and the others, before ushering them over to a table at the side of the house.

"What did you tell her to make her so happy?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny sat down.

"I told her a bit about what has happened to me in the last 24 hours," said Ginny smirking.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Hermione. "Poor Harry!"

"Not all of it," whispered Ginny. "Just that we seem to like each other. I told him I'd tell her his morning, just so he didn't piss his pants from her surprise attack."

Ginny and Hermione broke into fits of giggles once more, before Ron spoke up. "What is so funny exactly?" he asked.

"Nothing, dear brother of mine," replied Ginny cheerfully. "Now let's begin."

Hermione pulled out her list, and they began to add to it. Ginny brought up the point that they needed to get out invitations as soon as possible, and Hermione scribbled it out on their list. After 15 minutes, they were compiling a list of everyone they thought Harry would want there, including all of seventh year Gryffindor plus a few other select Gryffindors, the Weasleys, everyone who had played Quidditch with him at Hogwarts, the Order, and the entire D.A. When they finished the list, which was at least 40 people, they divided up the list, and gave each person a list of names that they had to write invites for.

When Ron brought up the issue of the decorations, Fred and George grew identical evil grins.

"We could probably provide the party with a few items," said Fred still grinning. Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried glances, both fully aware of what the twins were capable of producing for the party.

"Maybe someone should check over what you two bring," said Ginny slowly. She looked at Hermione. "Hey Hermione, could you do it? Just work with Fred or George, and check over everything a few days before we actually need it."

Hermione thought it over, and then decided she would really like to have some sort of control over the Wheezes products that came to the party, and nodded.

"Great!" exclaimed Ginny. "You could do that on the day the rest of us go shopping for food and other stuff. Who's going to mail all the invites after we've written them?"

"Fred and I can probably do it," said George. Fred nodded.

"Yeah, we're in business in Hogsmeade next week, so we could just take them to the post office," added Fred.

0000000

The next week went by without much in the way of planning. Harry could only be distracted by Mrs. Weasley so many times before he began to suspect something was up. Everyone did however; manage to get their set of invitations done. Slowly, and very discretely, Fred and George began reviewing the invitations that they were to take to the post office. Hermione slipped up to the twins' room on Sunday, and brought her invitations, the last ones of the bunch. When she got there George was in there, packing for their trip to Hogsmeade. Apparently they would be staying at the Three Broomsticks.

"I have the last of the invitations here," said Hermione, holding out her invitations for him to take.

"Thanks, Hermione," said George, adding them to a sack full of all the others. "We'll probably mail them on Wednesday."

"Not until Wednesday?" asked Hermione. "I thought you were going to be in Hogsmeade all week. We really do need them sent as soon as possible you know."

"I know that," replied George. "We are not leaving until Wednesday morning though. For some reason Fred insists that we can't leave until after Tuesday. We're going to leave bright and early on Wednesday morning."

When Hermione left the room, she was floating on air. She was glad nobody could see the stupid grin on her face. Fred had wanted to stay because of her! She knew it didn't even mean anything, but it was just so touching to have someone who seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with her. That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

Just then, she happened upon the object of her thoughts.

"Hey Hermione," said Fred.

"Hey Fred," she replied. '_What a stupid thing to say,_' she thought.

"I just wanted to check, and make sure we're still on for Pixie Night. We are, right?" asked Fred, looking slightly nervous for some reason.

"Of course Fred," she replied, grinning again. "I could never cancel Pixie Night."

"Great," he replied, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'll come to Ginny's room with a portkey around seven."

0000000

When Monday came, Hermione was excited. She found that she had begun to look forward to her nights out with Fred. She went through the day feeling very cheerful, knowing that she had only one more night until Pixie Night. She had thought she'd remain cheerful for the rest of the day, but she hadn't counted on Ron. He'd cornered her in the garden, behind the house, while everyone else was playing Quidditch. She sucked in her breath, knowing that if he wasn't at Quidditch with the others, then he had come for a private conversation. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked nervously.

She glanced around, and seeing that there was no excuse to be made to avoid it, she nodded her head, and allowed herself to be led around the back of the house.

"Herms," he began, not noticing her wince at the ugly nickname he seemed to think was so cute. "I want to start out by apologizing for my actions a few weeks ago. I haven't seen you since then, probably because you've bee avoiding me, not that I can blame you." He paused to take a break, and look at her, before continuing.

"I want you to know that I was out line. I know that now. The only reason that I got so upset was that I didn't want to share you. It was selfish, and I know that but I was only like that because I care about you. I care about you a lot Hermione."

"Ron, I-"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I really want to get back together. I think that we would be great together Herms. I promise not to treat you the way I did ever again. I've been kicking myself for three weeks now. I can't live without you Hermione."

"Ron-"

"No, you need to hear this. I love you Hermione Granger. I love you."

That was it for Hermione. She had tears in her eyes before she could stop them. She hated the fact that she had to let down her best friend, but that was all she thought of him as. Her best friend and nothing more. To get back together with him would be wrong, and she would just be leading him on. She had no desire to be that cruel to him.

"Ron," she began slowly. "That was very sweet, and I hate to see you upset. We've been best friends for seven years, and I don't want that to end now. I can't get back together with you though. I care about you too much too see you hurt, and that's what would happen. This whole relationship has been unfair to you. You've been giving it a hundred percent, and I haven't."

She paused to catch her breath, and wipe her tears which were falling hard and fast now. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Ron, because she knew she was hurting him, and she hated that she as the cause of it. She honestly hated seeing him in pain.

"I can't do that to you. You deserve someone who can love you back. I can't give you that. I care about you but as a friend. I realized that after we fought. I have been hurting you this whole time, and I'm really sorry for it Ron, I really am."

"Hermione, how can you say all this!" cried Ron in a very hurt tone.

"Ron, I would just be leading you around, and I would hate to do that to you. I couldn't bear to hurt you."

"Like hell!" cried Ron. "Don't you realize that you've hurt me more in the last five minutes than I've ever been hurt in my entire life? You've just ripped my heart out; trod all over it, and then you have the nerve to tell me you care about me? You say you don't want to see me hurt? Well you had better not look at me for a while then, as it will be your entire fault if you're seeing me hurt now."

Hermione was crying harder than ever now, and made the fatal mistake of looking at Ron. He had fallen silent and slumped against the wall of the Burrow, looking like someone had just killed his owl. This did it for Hermione. She felt trapped, and had to get out of there as soon as possible. She ran up to Ginny's room, locked the door, and began to cry her eyes out.

Ginny came up half an hour later. She instantly ran over to Hermione, and gave her a huge hug. She helped comfort Hermione through the night. Hermione was immensely grateful for it.

0000000

The next night Hermione was up in Ginny's room, halfheartedly getting ready for Pixie Night. She was actually thinking of telling Fred she couldn't go, but she knew she needed to get out of the Burrow and clear her head.

Just then the object of her thoughts poked his head inside the door. "Ready to go, Mione?" asked Fred.

"Yes, lets go," she said, still depressed.

"What's wrong, Mione?" asked Fred looking up at her dejected tone. Then he seemed to catch her red eyes. "It's Ron isn't it? I heard he was going to talk to you soon. He did, didn't he?"

Hermione sniffed, and nodded, before straightening and making her way to the door by which Fred was standing. "I'm fine, Let's go."

She toughed the portkey in his hand before he had the chance to react, ad suddenly they found themselves in Hogsmeade, right outside of Pixie's.

"Let's go inside," said Hermione once they arrived. Fred looked a bit worried about her, but nodded. They went inside and made their way to their usual table. Everything was normal in fact, until the normal waitress came over to take their orders.

"A Firewhiskey please," said Fred as soon as she asked.

"One for me as well," said Hermione. Fred looked up and his eyes widened. The waitress merely nodded and walked away.

"Hermione, you're not okay, are you?" asked Fred, still with a shocked look on his face.

"Nonsense, Fred," she said airily. 'What makes you think that?"

"You just ordered a firewhiskey," he replied. "That is not something the Hermione Granger I know does."

"Well the Hermione Granger you know has never had to break the heart of her former best friend slash boyfriend before," she replied.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the waitress came back with two firewhiskeys. Hermione took hers and took a sip while Fred just watched with raised eyebrows. She winced when the alcohol first touched her mouth, but after that it surprisingly wasn't all that bad. She slowly finished hers and looked up at Fred. Fred drained his and then looked at her sharply as she expressed her desire to have another one.

"No, Mione," said Fred, looking at that moment very much like his mother. "I didn't bring you here to drink away all your problems. I don't want you to get drunk."

"What if I want to?" she asked. "I think I should have that choice."

"Listen to yourself," he replied. "You don't really want to get drunk. That firewhiskey will help you get looser, and it looks like it did. Now we're going to dance. Trust me, it'll help you forget."

"I guess you're right Fred," she said, embarrassed that she had actually asked him to get drunk. "Can we just forget about this for now, and dance?"

"Sure thing, Miss Granger," he replied grinning. This was one thing that she loved about Fred. He acted responsibly when the situation called for it, but he was also so easygoing and spontaneous. He was so different from Ron. Ron was sweet, but with Fred it was fun, never knowing what was going to happen next. She liked the change from predictable to unpredictable.

As a new song came on, they got up and danced. They danced for hours, until the dance contest was announced ("lets get ready to kick some ass," said Fred). They danced their hearts out and won the contest for the third week running. Afterwards, they made their way back to their table.

"Want to go walk around Hogsmeade or something?" asked Fred. Hermione smiled. It was this random spontaneous attitude that she liked about him.

"Sure, Fred," she replied with a smile. They got up and left Pixie's and took a stroll around the village. They got to the stile where Hermione, Ron, and Harry had met Sirius years before, and Fred climbed to the topmost bar. The very same bar that they had seen Sirius perched on when they had met him. "Fred Weasley, Where are you going?"

"Aww," cried Fred from the top. "Is Mione afraid that she can't keep up?"

"As if," she huffed. Then she set down her purse, and began to climb. Once she had joined him at the top, she looked around and gasped. "I didn't realize we were so high."

"You're afraid of heights?" asked Fred with curiosity as he moved to a little platform met for sitting. He leaned his back against a row of horizontal bars.

"Well, a bit yes actually," she stammered, embarrassed. She had been so stupid to come up here in the first place when she was fully aware that she hated heights. She felt her cheeks begin to flush, and just as she was about to climb back down, Fred suddenly pulled her to him.

"You're not going anywhere missy," he said smartly. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her so that she was sitting between his legs, with her back against his well muscled chest. "You have to see this great view."

Hermione sucked in a breath when she looked up again. From their perch she could see the entire village lighted up in the night, and beyond it lay the lake, shimmering in the moonlight, and the grand Hogwarts castle sitting on the hilltop overlooking its magnificent grounds.

"Wow Fred," she whispered in awe. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, it is," responded Fred, resting his chin on top of her head. She could feel his strong arms circled around her stomach, holding her securely in place. Se smiled, and for the first time in her life as she looked down she wasn't afraid. She sighed and leaned her head back into his chest.

After half an hour of sitting there, they decided it was time to go back to the burrow, since people were going to begin to miss them. They hadn't been telling anyone about their Pixie nights, stating that they didn't want to upset Ron as their excuse, and no one knew where they had gone. They climbed back down, and Hermione picked up her purse.

They walked slowly back in the direction they came, not really feeling like leaving just yet. Fred set the portkey to go off in fifteen minutes. They reasoned that they still had at least that long before Molly would be sure to notice them missing, so they walked slowly.

"Thank you Fred," said Hermione suddenly.

"For what?" asked Fred, puzzled.

"For being nice, and supportive about this whole Ron situation, and for not letting me get myself drunk tonight," she replied. "And for keeping me safe on the stile."

Fred stopped and tuned to her. "I like to protect you, Mione," he said seriously.

"Just like Ron and Harry," she said with a small smile. "Before everything…"

"Which one are you comparing me to?" asked Fred looking extremely serious. Hermione never noticed how his eyes always had a slight trace of the prankster within him, even when he was being completely serious. "Harry your best friend, or Ron who was more than a friend?"

"Well, I don't know…" she said trailing off slowly. Which did he want to be? More importantly, which did she want him to be?

"Actually I don't think I'd like to be either," Fred said thoughtfully. "Ron because he's well…Ron, and Harry because he's your friend."

"What do you mean, Harry because he's a friend?" asked Hermione, turning to look at his face properly. She had to tilt her head up to see his face, as he was a good six inches taller than her 5'6".

"Well, I don't think I'd fancy being just a friend," he told her.

"What?"

"I think I'd like to be something more," he said.

Then he began to lean down, and suddenly his lips were covering hers. He kissed her gently, yet with passion, and Hermione got butterflies in her stomach that she had never felt with Ron. It was warmth that spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. She began to respond to his kiss, and she felt his arms creep around her back pulling her closer to him. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, and she felt his tongue glide across her lips, asking for entrance.

Then quite suddenly the kiss was ended as the portkey activated, and within seconds they were standing outside the Burrow. They both landed sprawled on the ground. Fred got up first, and then helped her up.

"Uh, thanks Fred," she said, not really knowing what else to say, or how to address what had just happened. "I'll just be going inside then."

She walked through the door and into the house. Once inside she ran to Ginny's room, throwing herself on her bed, and she began to berate herself for how stupid she had just been. She had just left him standing there in the garden!

0000000

The next day Hermione had been nervous about seeing Fred, as she didn't know what she was going to say to him, but found she didn't have to worry. She had just remembered that Fred and George had left for Hogsmeade for the next five days, and wouldn't be returning until Sunday.

Over the next few days, when she was not helping Ginny plan the party, or finally taking and passing her apparition test, Hermione thought a lot about what she would say to Fred, and if she even wanted to be in a relationship with him at the present time. She had just gotten out of a relationship with his younger brother, and she didn't want Fred to be a rebound guy.

Then she thought about Ron. He was still very much in love with her, and couldn't even look at her anymore. She knew she would be breaking his heart all over again if he were to know about her and Fred. She also knew it would most likely end the relationship between the two brothers, and she didn't want to be the cause of that.

At the same time, the brief kiss with Fred had sent electricity through her, and left her felling giddy all the next day. It was a magical feeling that was unlike anything she had experienced before. She loved being with Fred, and she loved who she was with Fred. She wasn't Harry Potter's Best Friend, she wasn't The Girl Who Dated Krum, she wasn't The Know-It-All Bookworm, she was Hermione Granger.

As the days passed she thought more and more about it, and suddenly found that it was Sunday, and Fred and George were due back later that night. At around 11pm she heard them come in, and she made her way to their room. When she got to their door she took a deep breath, and turned and knocked on the door. George answered the door and once he saw who it was his eyes widened, and he stepped into the hall. Hermione was beginning to feel very nervous, and she hoped she would get to see Fred before her confidence left her.

"Hermione, Fred told me what he did, and I'm sorry," George began. "I understand if you don't want to work with us on the party, but please just be gentle to him. He feels really bad about everything, especially since he thinks you're not over Ron. Let him down easy."

"I'll do no such thing George," she said, suddenly grinning that Fred apparently liked her too. "In fact, I came to do the opposite."

George's face broke out into a grin, and he pushed open the door for her. "Good luck then," he whispered, before closing the door after her, and leaving them alone.

Once in the room, Fred looked up, and their eyes met. She opened her mouth to speak, but Fred started babbling before she got the chance. "Hermione, I don't know what came over me, and I just couldn't help it, you looked so beautiful there, and something just came over me, and you probably hate me, and you're probably still not over Ron, and-"

She had made her way across the room, and was now standing directly in front of him. "Shut up Fred," she said, and sealed her lips over his, effectively cutting off his rambling.

"What was that?" asked Fred when they parted a few second later.

"I needed some way to shut you up," she replied grinning. "You were talking nonsense."

"So am I a friend, or more than a friend?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I think I'll let you figure that out," replied Hermione, before kissing him once more.


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: I was deeply saddened to find out that Harry Potter and co. were not mine...

Thank you to all who reviewed! Keep it up pretty please!

**Warning, This chapter hasn't been edited as thouroughly as the others, but I've been having trouble logging in for two weeks, and I wanted to put it up while I could.**

"_So am I a friend, or more than a friend?" he asked with a slight smile._

"_I think I'll let you figure that out," replied Hermione, before kissing him once more._

**Chapter 5 Secrets**

Hermione sat on the bed next to Fred. She just couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had walked into the room not six minutes ago, and she hadn't stopped smiling the entire time. She had never been this happy with Ron. She turned to look properly at Fred who was sitting next to her, and he grinned mischievously.

"Well, I think after a feeble kiss like those last ones were, that sadly, I'm only a friend," he pouted.

"Hey!" said Hermione, giving him a shove. Then she arranged her face in a frown similar to his. "You take that back."

"Well, if I must," said Fred, grinning once more. Then he put his arms around her and pulled her to him. He crashed his lips on hers, and she savored the hot fiery kiss. Just then, she gasped slightly as his tongue ran across her lips begging for her to open for him. She obliged, and they were searching each other with fever, as if trying to memorize every inch of each other. His hands found their way to her hair, and he ran his fingers through it, making her sigh into his mouth.

They continued until they each were desperate for air, and when they pulled apart, Hermione felt a sense of loss.

"Suddenly I feel like more than a friend," breathed Fred, still trying to catch his breath, lips swollen from kissing.

Hermione grinned at him, and then heard a pounding on the door. She looked curiously over at it, just as she heard Fred mumble, "stupid git" under his breath. Before Hermione had the chance to ponder who Fred was referring to, she heard a shout from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in now!" cried George. Then the door flew open, revealing George standing there with his hands over his eyes. "Is the coast clear?" Fred had an evil smile on his face, as he regarded his twin with thought. He turned to Hermione, and mouthed something to her. She didn't get it so he tried again. His mouth formed the word 'gasp', and then he pointed to her indicating that she should do it. She looked questioningly at him, before her gaze fell on George, and she smiled, knowing his plan.

Just as George went to lift his hands, she let out a loud gasp, and heard Fred cry, "Bloody hell, George! Wait a sec."

They watched sniggering silently as George's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell, I didn't think that I'd actually need to wait." He pressed his hands closer to his eyes, and stood there. After about five minutes, George got angry, and cried," Look, I need to talk to you and I'm not going to wait all night so if you're not ready screw it!"

He took his hands off is eyes to see Fred and Hermione shaking with silent laughter. His hands fell limply at his sides, and he looked angry for a moment as he figured out what was going on, but ten his face broke into a grin.

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Fred curiously. George's smile left his face. He sat down on his bed, across from Fred and Hermione.

"I'm happy for you two and all but…" George trailed off looking at Hermione.

"But what?" prompted Fred.

"Well your er, relationship thingy, it's kind of not something you two should tell mum about." George looked as if he was trying desperately not to say the wrong thing, and Hermione wondered why. He kept looking at her.

"Because of Ron," Fred ventured.

"Well yeah," began George. "That's half of it."

"Spit it out George," said Fred, getting impatient.

"It's illegal."

Fred's eye's widened, and he looked nervously at Hermione. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she realized what they were thinking. They were nervous because of her 'Percy-ish attitude' about things, as Ron had called it once. This however was something she had thought about the past week, and had discussed with Ginny weeks ago. A smile came to her face.

"This has got to be a first," she said, grinning at them. "The famous Weasley twins are afraid to break a rule?" The twins gaped at her.

"Don't tell me the Hermione Granger is willingly breaking the law?" said George incredulously.

"This really is a day of firsts," commented Fred lightly. "It's like we've switched personalities or something."

"You two aren't testing some personality peppermint or something of the like are you?" asked Hermione, jokingly.

Fred and George merely stared at her, mouths open. She was getting worried. "You know I was just kidding right?" she asked, unsure about the looks they were now exchanging. Fred and George were now looking at each other, and seemed to be having an entire conversation using only their eyes. Suddenly they both turned to her grinning.

"Hermione, you're a genius!" they cried together, engulfing her in a hug not unlike their mother's.

"Why am I a genius?" she asked slowly wondering what was running through their minds, and thinking she probably didn't want to be a part of it.

"Personality peppermint," said Fred.

"We'll have to start on that tomorrow," said George. "We'll dedicate it to you, Hermione."

"This is bizarre," said Hermione. "How did this even start?"

"Well George came in here to tell us that we were breaking the law," said Fred.

"Oh yeah," said George. "I also came to tell you why you probably shouldn't tell mum. You see, I did some detective work downstairs, involving some inconspicuous questioning-"

"What?" interrupted Hermione. "You mean the whole house already knows?"

"Of course not," said George feigning a hurt look. "I'm shocked you think so little of my ability to handle a serious issue, Hermione."

"Yeah, whatever," said Fred, cutting in. He placed his arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder, and George smirked at them. Fred rolled his eyes.

"So anyway," said George, "Mum said that should one of her sons date Hermione, she would be very disappointed in them, as they would be betraying their dear brother Ron. Then she added that she knows that that wouldn't happen anyway because for anyone other than Ron to date her would be illegal, and she knows her son's have better judgment than that. Ron told me that he would severely injure whichever one of us dated her, because we would be ripping his heart out all over again."

George paused to take a breath. "So I conclude that you two should keep this quiet," he finished intelligently.

"Oh dear," said Hermione. "Well I guess we have to keep this quiet then. I don't want to cause a family fight."

Fred wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her in a hug. She buried her face in his chest, and hugged him back.

You guys will have a lot of chance to talk and such tomorrow," said George, eyes glinting. "I'm going shopping with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. You two are going to sort out which products we need. Lee's going to run the shop. You guys can use the _back_ room."

Hermione threw a pillow at him, and Fred merely grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Fred to Hermione as he helped her up. He grabbed her hand, and led her into the hall. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Well I suppose so," she said, pretending to deliberate the point.

Fred rolled his eyes, grabbed her and his mouth covered hers once more. Suddenly Fred tore away from her, and Hermione looked up, surprised. "Shh," he said. "Ron's coming, I think. Goodnight."

"Night, Fred," she whispered smiling. She quickly made her way down to Ginny's room, and changed into her pajamas. Ginny came in the door looking a bit flushed, and when she spotted Hermione's smiling face she stopped dead.

"Hermione Granger, you and I are going to talk," said Ginny, sitting down on her bed, across from Hermione's cot. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what this was about, but Ginny shushed her, and continued. "What is up with you and Percy? I though he was dating Penny Clearwater. I mean I can't help but tell you your choice in men is poor, but since I'm your best friend I will support you no matter what. But really, Percy? Why, Hermione?"

Hermione gaped. "Excuse me?"

"Don't try to fool me Hermione, I talked to George, and he told me everything."

'_So much for inconspicuous questioning,'_ she thought. _'I'll kill him.'_ "Ginny, I don't know what George told you, or why he told you that, but I'm not dating Percy. There is nothing going on between us."

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Ginny suspiciously. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Of course not, Ginny. Why would I lie about something like that? You're my best friend, and I would have told you. Besides, Ron and I only broke up a month ago, and I haven't seen Percy since last Christmas."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Ginny. "I hoped I wouldn't have to be happy for you as you babbled on about Percy. That's worse than Ron! No offense." Hermione giggled.

"None taken," she replied. "So I hear we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," replied Ginny. "Ron is going to take Harry to Quality Quidditch supplies, and hopefully keep him there. George and I will go shopping, and you and Fred are going to go through the Wheeze Products. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great to me," replied the older girl, thinking of her perfect excuse to be around Fred for the day.

0000000

The next day was the day before Harry's birthday, and it was the day they were all shopping for his party, which was to be the day following his birthday. They all flooed to Diagon Alley, and at the entrance by the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Ginny parted ways with Harry and Ron, and made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to meet up with Fred and George.

When they entered WWW, George greeted them from behind the counter. He called over Lee, who waved and took his place, and he strode over to them. "Ready to go Gin Gin?" he asked. She nodded, and George turned to Hermione. "By the way, Hermione, Fred's waiting in the _private_ room in the back." He gave her a wink, and she turned pink and sent him her best glare. He simply laughed, and made kissy faces when Ginny had turned around.

"What is so important about a private room?" asked Ginny looking between them.

"Well, my dear sister, Hermione, Fred, and I discussed this last night," he said throwing her a wink. When she sent him another death glare, he continued. "We overheard Ron saying that he and Harry might come here today, and we wanted to avoid any awkward questions from him you know."

Ginny seemed to buy it, and she and George bid her farewell. Hermione made her way to the back room, waving to Lee as she passed behind the register. She came to a door that read:

**KNOCK IF YOU'RE NOT A WEASLEY**

She knocked on the door, and a second later it opened, and she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in further. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and buried his head in her neck, with a murmured 'hey Mione.' She smiled and turned around, catching his lips with hers. Fred wrapped his arms around him, bringing her hands to the back of his neck where she stroked the soft skin there, causing him to sigh into her. His fingers found her hair, and got lost in it. She grazed her tongue along his mouth asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and she plunged in, causing him to emit a growl from the back of his throat.

When they finally separated due to lack of oxygen, Hermione suddenly remembered why they were there. "Fred," she panted. "We need to look at the pranks and things."

Fred pouted, and replied, "You mean you'd rather check out pranks then snog me? That hurts Mione."

"Aww, poor baby." She replied patting him on the head. "Now you're going to help me sort through all of this."

"Fine," he replied stomping his foot, and placing an exaggerated frown on his freckled face. "No more snogging for you then."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said grinning at him.

0000000

After nearly 2 hours of sorting through all of WWW's products, they had narrowed the list down to a few things that weren't likely to cause complete havoc ("but that's the whole point," said Fred), and had decided on how many of each item they needed.

Their list included Canary Creams, Fake Wands, Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs, and some products Fred had needed to explain before she allowed. Disappearing Drink was a clear liquid that would be mixed with the punch, and within five minutes of drinking, the unsuspecting victim will find that random limbs begin to disappear for short periods of time. Hermione reasoned that there could be no harm in this.

Mystery Mistletoe was another item, which followed two people around, and trapped them until they had kissed. Hermione was horrified at the idea of having to kiss random people all night, but Fred reasoned that it could be a mere kiss on the cheek. Personal Poppers were another item that surprisingly Hermione liked straight away. They were wizard crackers, but the buyer could stuff whatever they wanted into it, and when pulled would let off a huge bang, colored sparks, and confetti in addition to the items charmed inside.

"That was hard work," said Fred. "I think I should get a kiss for all of that."

"Oh no, mister," replied Hermione, backing up, and sitting on the table in the corner of the room. She grinned at him. "You didn't want to earlier. Why should I let you now?"

Fred was over at the table in a flash. She smiled shyly at him, and he reached out, and took her by complete surprise when he tickled her. She squealed, and tried to squirm away. She was laughing, and trying to get away when a thought struck her. She ticked him right back, and soon they were having an all out tickle war. After ten minutes of this, Hermione called out a truce. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, and her stomach hurt. Fred was in much the same condition. She had never had this much fun with any past boyfriends. She liked how fun and relaxed Fred was, not to mention the added bonus of his amazing kissing ability.

Fred looked up from where he was standing in front of her, and moved toward her with a glint in his eye. She liked the way he looked at her with such a passion. He wrapped his arms around her, and pushed apart her legs so they were around his waist and he was standing between them. "I'm taking back my promise," he said in a deep husky voice. He leaned in and covered her lips with his.

Her arms snaked around him, pulling him closer, loving the feel of his warm body touching hers. His hands once again found their favorite place, in her hair, and he was running hi fingers through it. His tongue begged for entrance and she gave it to him, and soon they were locked in a battle, his tongue with hers, and she loved it. She ran her hands up and down his back, and then her fingers found his hair. She found she loved to run her fingers through his soft ginger hair.

They continued their assault on each other's mouth, only coming up for air when it was absolutely necessary, and their breath coming in short pants. Neither of them heard the footsteps in time.

"Hermione guess wh- AHH!"

Hermione and Fred jumped apart, and spun around to face a pale looking Ginny Weasley, who was now gaping openly at them. Hermione was about tpo ask Ginny to sut the door so they could explain, but before she could open her mouth, Lee appeared in the doorway, looking alarmed.

"Ginny, what's wro-" he began, and then caught sight of Fred and Herione, who were still very close, and she was still on the table. His eyes swept over swollen lips, and messy hair, and they widened. "Bloody Hell!"

Fred let out a noise of frustration, before pulling out his wand and magically making the door closed. Not three seconds later, there was an urgent pounding on the door. Fred made another noise, before calling loudly, "What?"

George's voice came from the other side. "Can I come in or will I be scarred for life?"

Fred opened the door with his wand, and as soon as his twin entered he slammed it shut again.

"Just wanted to warn you two Ginny is coming," he said. Then he caught sight of Ginny and Lee standing farther in the room. "Oops. Guess I should have run here."

"What is going on here?" cried Ginny.

"Well," said George before anyone could say a word. His eyes moved over Hermione and Fred, noting the hair and slightly messed up clothing, and continued. "They were obviously planning the party."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"Either yesterday, or a week, depending on where you start counting," replied Fred.

"You knew about it?" asked Ginny, turning to George.

"Of course," he replied, with an evil grin. "I had to wait nearly five minutes last night for them to make themselves presentable before I could get into the bedroom."

Lee raised an eyebrow and smirked. Fred rolled his eyes, and gave George the finger, before grinning as well.

"Why didn't you knock?" asked Fred giving Ginny a somewhat playful glare.

"According to the sign, I didn't have to," she replied, grinning.

"Bloody stupid sign," grumbled Fred. Lee laughed.

"You can't tell anyone though," said George, just as Hermione was about to say the same thing. "It's illegal, and it would devastate Ron. Got it?"

"You know George," said Lee, grinning. "You seem awfully involved in this."

"I have to be," replied George. "I'm their manager."

"Like hell you are," said Fred before pointing is wand at his twin, and giving him purple spots. Everyone laughed.

0000000

After a goodbye, and parting kiss with Fred, Ginny and Hermione walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. They met up with Ron and Harry, and flooed back to the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione made their way up to Ginny's room, where Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione," Ginny squealed. "You and Fred!"

"Shh," said Hermione, unable to keep a grin off her face.

"Is he a good kisser then?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny he's your brother!" replied Hermione, shocked.

"So?" replied the redhead. "It's not like I want to snog him or anything. How is he?"

Hermione grinned at her friend's excitement. "The bloody best!" Both girls burst into giggles.

"Tell me everything," demanded Ginny once they had calmed down a bit. Hermione obliged, and told her everything from the moment she broke up with Ron up until Ginny caught them at WWW. They were giggling for the remainder of the day.

0000000

you know what to do!


	6. Harry's Birthdays

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I own Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it…..says JK.**

**A/N: sorry this took so long to post. I had it done around the posting of chapter 2, but I'm having a major writers block on Chapter 7 and I didn't want to post this until it was done. I'll warn you that chapter 7 is nowhere close to being done, and I decided to give you all chapter 6 as a gift.**

**Chapter 6 Harry's Birthdays**

"Happy Birthday mate," said Ron as he entered the kitchen. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were currently in the kitchen with Harry. Mrs. Weasley had made him a birthday breakfast that could have fed a starving country, and Harry was looking clearly uncomfortable, as Mrs. Weasley wanted him to eat it all. Hermione was starting to pity him when Ron saved him, pulling half of Harry's plate onto his own empty one.

"Ronald Weasley, that was for Harry!" admonished Mrs. Weasley.

"Jeez mum, the whole Order can't eat that much," replied Ron, rolling his eyes.

After a few minutes, Ginny pulled Hermione from the room, and out into the garden.

"I never told you why I was so happy yesterday," started Ginny. "Other than the discovery of your new bloke, that is."

"Oh yes," said Hermione, blushing a bit as she thought about how Ginny had 'discovered' them. "You seemed really excited, Gin. What was that about?"

"Harry," said Ginny grinning, and blushing a pretty shade of pink.

"Oooh, what happened?" squealed Hermione, jumping up and down like a two year old. "Tell me!"

"George and I went into Florean Fortescue's to see about some food for tomorrow, and Harry and Ron were in there. I walked over, and I was going to say hi, when I heard Harry mention that he was going to ask me out today!"

"Ginny that's great," cried Hermione, hugging her friend. At that moment Harry appeared at the door. Ginny blushed, and Hermione giggled, before announcing that she needed to head inside.

Once inside the Burrow, Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, washing dishes and the like, while watching out for Harry and Ginny to return to the Burrow. She supposed they might want a snog afterwards, so Hermione wasn't expecting them back soon, but she was looking out all the same.

Three quarters of an hour later, Hermione was sitting in the living room when Ginny burst through the door looking flushed and rather pleased. Hermione jumped up, and ran over to her friend, not hearing the two people step out of the fireplace. Ginny hadn't noticed either.

"Did he Gin?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yes!" screamed Ginny with glee. Hermione hugged her, and they both jumped up and down squealing.

"I can't believe it Gin, that's great!" said Hermione, excitedly.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and both girls spun around to face the intruder on their happy moment. Fred and George were sporting identical curious smiles. "What might we ask is so great?" asked George looking at them. Before anyone could answer, Ron entered through the kitchen, and Harry through the door from which Ginny had come a minute earlier.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, looking around. His eyes moved from Harry to Ginny, and Hermione, then back to Harry. Hermione could see his mind working furiously, then his eyes widened.

"No way," he whispered still looking intensely at Harry. Harry was beginning to get uncomfortable, and Fred and George were looking from the girls to Harry, putting the pieces together. "Go away Ginny, we need to talk with Harry."

Ginny raised a challenging eyebrow, but George ushered her and Hermione out of the room.

"So Gin," said Hermione once they were alone in the kitchen. "What exactly took you so long outside after Harry asked you out?"

There was a hint of blush creeping up Ginny's face, but none of the usual Weasley red. "Well," she started. "Today's his birthday you know, so I gave him a bit of a birthday snog." Se paused then grinned. "You should try it with Fred sometime."

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, blushing. She couldn't deny that the idea was a good one though.

0000000

Later that night, after Harry's small birthday dinner (they couldn't let him think they'd totally forgotten his birthday after all, considering his history with the Dursleys) Hermione and Fred were headed out to Pixies. Excited to try out her new skill, they apparated to the club. It was Hermione's first time apparating since she had passed her test nearly two weeks ago, and found that she liked it very much. It was a much smoother mode of transportation than portkeying or flooing, and didn't leave the traveler dizzy or dirty afterwards.

Hermione and Fred walked into the club and sat at their usual table, and waved over their drinks. Hermione and Fred sipped on their firewhiskeys before going out for a dance. Suddenly Fred ran over to the stand where the DJ was holding court, and handed him something. The next second he was by her side again, and the muggle song, the Macarena was heard throughout the pub.

Fred dragged Hermione out to the middle of the dance floor and started doing the dance she had taught him a few days ago, when they were together. He motioned for her to begin to dance with him, and Hermione just looked at him thinking '_hell no Fred.'_ He just rolled his eyes, and put on a puppy dog face. She sighed. _It's not like anyone I know is here to see this anyway. What the hell._ She went out and joined him, doing a dance that had most of the pub staring confused for five full minutes, before the song ended, and much to everyone's surprise, started up again. This time they were joined by half the club, and Hermione found herself laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes at the attempt of some drunken wizards to complete the dance.

Fred himself was very into the song, and probably wouldn't have noticed if the walls fell down around him. When the song ended the second time Fred grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a very fast dance. She giggled as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling.

"Fred, put me down," she giggled. This was what she liked about hi. Everything was so unexpected and spontaneous. Viktor hadn't been like this, and Ron certainly hadn't. Fred agreeably set her down after one last spin around, and continued dancing, or trying to. All the spinning had made them both dizzy, and they swayed into one another, trying to support themselves. Suddenly they both fell to the floor with a thud. Fred looked around and burst out laughing, shortly followed by Hermione. The other dancers stepped around the couple on the floor, continuing their fun.

"Perhaps we should rest for a bit," said Fred, looking amused.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Hermione playfully. They got up and made their way back to the table, unaware of three pairs of shocked eyes watching them. They talked and joked for a bit longer, and then Fred moved over to give her a quick kiss on the lips which escalated into a passionate snog before either of them could stop it. Hermione felt him run his tongue over her lips, and she opened to it. Her arms circled around his neck, and his hands found their way to her hair. Hermione was feeling lightheaded from his kisses, a feat Ron had never managed, and her stomach would not stop fluttering. Finally when they both pulled away, gasping for air, Hermione looked at him blushing.

"We're in public, and this is supposed to be a secret," she said, half seriously.

"Oops," Fred grinned. "I just couldn't resist, and I know you're not complaining about my manly charms."

"Manly charms indeed," giggled Hermione as she looked up at him again. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she let out a gasp before she grabbed her purse and jumped up. "Fred, I'm going to the loo, alright?" Then without waiting for an answer, she leapt up and rushed off towards the loo with out another word. She turned to look back at Fred when she got to the door to the witches toilets, and saw a look of comprehension come across Fred's face as two figures swooped down on him. His glance flickered over to her for a moment before she disappeared into the loo. Once she got inside, she found it empty with the exception of one person. Hermione gasped.

0000000

"H-hello Angelina," said Hermione nervously, praying to Merlin that the older girl hadn't seen her and Fred.

"Hey Hermione," she replied. "I just discovered this little club. It's fun isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," replied Hermione.

"I'm here with Alicia and Katie," announced Angelina looking at Hermione oddly for a moment. "We've decided to have a girls' night out, since we won't be able to get the boys to give us two minutes at Harry's party tomorrow night. What about you?"

"I just passed by this place on my way from the Three Broomsticks to talk to Madam Rosemerta about some butterbeer for the party actually," lied Hermione.

"Oh," replied Angelina. "Alright then."

Hermione nervously went about fixing her makeup in the places where it had been smudged from her brief snog session with Fred moments earlier. Angelina stood at the sink next to her for a few moments, doing much the same thing before abruptly turning to stare hard at Hermione. "Hermione, why don't you trust me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione genuinely puzzled at the odd question. "I trust you Angie."

"Obviously not," she replied angrily. "You thought you had to hide you and Fred from me just now."

Hermione paled. Angelina was angry with her, understandably so, and she hadn't any idea what to say.

"Remember what I said to you after Fred and I broke up?" asked Angelina still angry. "I said that Fred and I were better off as friends, and I would be happy to see him with someone else who wants more than that."

Hermione did remember this, and felt bad about not taking Angelina completely seriously. "I'm sorry Angelina," she said slowly. "I guess I jus felt weird about telling his ex girlfriend about me and him. I didn't mean I didn't trust you." Hermione sighed and suddenly realized something. "I guess I know how you feel though. You said you'd make better friends with Fred than anything else, and I understand that better now. I'm the same way with Ron. I think we'd make better friends than anything else, even if he doesn't think so at the moment. I know I wouldn't be mad if he started dating someone else. I'd probably be happy for them, knowing that I didn't completely break his heart, and I should've realized you felt the same way about Fred."

"That's right girl," said Angelina now with a slow smile appearing on her face. "And now-" but before she got to say anything else, Alicia and Katie burst into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked Alicia.

"Of course Leesh," said Angelina grinning.

"Well, Fred kind of freaked out when he'd found out you two were alone in here together," said Katie grinning. "We offered to come in and asses the damage. He's right outside the door."

"Well," said Hermione grinning. "You should probably let him know neither of us has died, but I'll leave the rest up to you."

"Hermione Granger, I'm surprised at you!" cried Alicia. "Fred is certainly rubbing off on you."

"I know," replied Hermione. "You didn't think I would've come here on my own did you?"

"True," said Katie. "We shall give him your message. Come on Leesh." Katie and Alicia arranged their faces into grim emotionless expressions, and exited. Hermione turned back to Angelina.

"What were you saying?" asked Hermione. Angelina broke out into a grin.

"We get to compare notes," she said still grinning.

0000000

Back at the table Fred was looking ready to storm back into the girls' toilet, and Katie and Alicia were getting nervous. They had all seen Hermione and Fred snogging, and afterwards Angelina had stormed off to the loo. When they looked in, things had seemed alright, but they had heard Angelina's anger, and Hermione's frightened apology. Luckily Fred hadn't heard, because that would have only made it worse. They had found out from Fred about him and Hermione for sure when they sat down with him right after Hermione ran off to the loo. He'd been worried when they told him Angie was there too.

They were trying, without much success, to have a conversation with Fred when across the pub, the door to the girls' loo opened and Hermione and Angelina emerged giggling. Fred looked up as they approached the table, and Angelina began to laugh at him.

"Really Fred," she said to him. "You look like you feared her life. I'm not that bad you know." Katie, Alicia, and Hermione all laughed at this. Hermione felt a bit bad for worrying him though, and sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fred stuck his tongue out at Angelina. Their waitress, June came back over and brought them all a glass of firewhiskey. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia's eyebrows all shot up in surprise as they witnessed Fred and Hermione drain their glasses simultaneously.

"Fred really is affecting you, Mione," said Katie, watching the couple. "I never pinned you as the type of person who would drink before graduating."

"I bet you didn't expect me to date one of the Weasley twins either," said Hermione grinning. "But that happened, so I guess anything's possible."

"Hey," said Fred feigning hurt. "I'm not that bad."

"Sure," said Katie. "As the girlfriend of the other Weasley twin, I know for a fact that you _are_ really that bad." Everyone laughed at this. When the DJ announced the dance contest, Fred and Hermione jumped up.

"Let's see if anybody worth their wand is willing to challenge the month long champions!" cried the DJ.

With that the dance contest began, and by the time the night was over, Fred and Hermione had won a night of free drinks for the next week.

0000000

The next morning arrived with a bang at the Burrow, literally, as Fred and George had let off a Filibuster Firework in Harry and Ron's room. It was part of the plan that the twins would find a way to get Ron mad. An angry Ron would lead Harry out onto the Weasley's Quidditch paddock, and they would practice all day, coming in at dusk. The twins figured Ron wasn't a good enough actor to pretend to be mad all day, so they had decided everyone would be better off if he was actually pissed. They had also decided that they would punish Harry since they had found the product of the competition in his trunk. It worked perfectly.

After breakfast, Ron was fuming still, and could be seen loading food into a basket, telling Harry that he was going flying for the day so he didn't kill his brothers. Harry, predictably being the nice friend that he was, told Ron he was coming to make sure he didn't do anything dumb. He kissed Ginny on the cheek, and they left. Ginny stood, watching Harry and Ron until they were out of sight before turning to them and barking orders.

"Okay everyone; it's time to get this party started! People will begin arriving at half past four, and Ron and Harry should arrive back inside at half past five if Ron can be counted upon," cried Ginny. "The first thing we need to do, according to Hermione is go get everything we need."

Hermione began to read off a list telling everyone what to do. "George needs to collect the products from WWW! Fred needs to go collect the sweets we have waiting at Honeydukes! Ginny is going to the Three Broomsticks to collect the 10 barrels of mulled mead and butterbeer! I'll go to Florean Fortescue's to pick up some deserts, and Mrs. Weasley will collect Bill and Charlie from The Leaky Cauldron. When you are there you will collect some food items for tonight. Mr. Weasley and Percy will return from the ministry with a clearance of underage magic for tonight. Does everyone know what they're supposed to do?"

There was a chorus of _yes_'s and then Ginny moved to the fire place to floo to Hogsmeade, followed by Mrs. Weasley who stated she didn't have the energy to apparate this morning, and Mr. Weasley and Percy flooed to the ministry. George apparated out next leaving Fred and Hermione alone in the living room.

Fred walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waits. She looked up at him, and his lips lowered to meet hers in a quick yet passionate kiss. Hermione pulled away first, worried that Mrs. Weasley or one of the others might return forgetting something. "Some one could see us Fred," she whispered sadly.

"I guess," said Fred. "But that's just more fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hurry and get to Honeydukes. If Ginny finds out that you didn't do everything perfectly she'll have your head. Then I'd never be able to kiss you again. So go on."

Fred winked at her, before apparating out, and Hermione let out a sigh of contentment before leaving as well.

0000000

An hour later, everyone, with the exception of Mr. Weasley and Percy, were gathered in the living room of the Burrow, awaiting orders from either Ginny or Hermione on how to proceed. The two girls in question were currently huddled in the corner over a list and having a quiet argument over weather to set up the decorations, or prepare the food first. Finally they stood up, and Ginny announced that they should gather all the food items and bring them into the kitchen to prepare them on nice platters and things. Bill and Charlie were to stay in the living room and cast an enlargement charm so that everyone invited could fit comfortably inside of it.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were staring at a mountain of food. Hermione and Ginny told Mrs. Weasley she could be in charge here, since she was the best cook out of all of them, and always prepared delicious food, and her face lit up.

"The first thing we need to do is separate the sweets from the actual food. Fred and George will be in charge of that. Hermione and Ginny, you need to separate the rest of the desert items from the other food," said Mrs. Weasley, holding Hermione's neat list of what they were to prepare. "And girls, do remember to set a freezing charm around the ice cream please. They nodded their heads and began their task as well.

Two long hours later, the food was all prepared and sitting in nice platters, each carrying at least one hidden Canary Cream, on nearly every surface of the kitchen. Just as Hermione was setting the last one down, a cry of "We've finished!" came from the living room. They all went in to see the regular living room of the Burrow enlarged nearly 10 times, which made it ideal for their large party. The next step was to set the decorations up all around the place, and create a dance floor, and DJ stand.

The group got to work, with Bill and Charlie charming the dance floor, and DJ stand, Fred and George placing Mystery Mistletoe everywhere, ad filling personal poppers with fireworks, fake wands, and some Honeydukes products. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were putting up streamers, and other decorations for an hour, before Mrs. Weasley announced they should bring the food in. Fred and George were busy pouring disappearing drink in one of the three punch bowls, while everyone else placed warming charms over the majority of the food, and Mrs. Weasley placed another cooling charm over the ice cream.

THUD!

"Fred, George what did you do now?" cried Mrs. Weasley spinning around to face them.

"It wasn't us Mum," said George. He and Fred were grinning at the fireplace. Everyone in the room followed their gaze and met a very angry Professor Snape sprawled on the floor. He was glaring daggers at the twins.

"Hello Molly," he said, finally turning his gaze off Fred and George, which was lucky, as they both burst into silent laughter at that moment. "Albus seems to think it a good idea for me to be here, leaving me no choice on the matter, so here I am."

"Nonsense, Severus," said Dumbledore, apparating next to him, eyes dancing. There was another thud, and McGonagall was on the floor next to Snape. "Ah, someone seems to have placed a slipping hex in front of the fireplace. An accident I'm sure, so I'll just be removing it now."

His eyes were dancing in mirth as they passed over the Weasley twins, before helping the other teacher up. One by one the rest of the guests arrived, and soon the Burrow living room held nearly 40 people. Percy and Mr. Weasley had managed to secure a permit that would grant underage magic for the night. Ginny looked out the window, and saw Harry and Ron coming back down the hill. "Everybody drink!" she screeched. "Here they come!"

There was a scramble to grab cups filled with disappearing drink and quite suddenly everyone disappeared. "Harry I've got to got to use the loo, see you inside!" came Ron's voice, before he came sprinting inside. He grabbed one of the cups and drank, disappearing into the seemingly empty room. A minute later, Harry came walking in.

"Hello?" said Harry looking around the empty enlarged room. "What the hell?" His eyes fell on the decorations, and his eyes widened when the disappearing drink wore off, and the room was suddenly filled with people.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Then he started to laugh along with everyone else. Hermione ran up to him and give him a hug, closely followed by Ron, and the twins. Ginny was next and to nearly everyone's shock, gave him a kiss. That made Mrs. Weasley squeal in excitement, and run up to Harry screaming "I knew it!" before drowning him in a hug. A smiling Mr. Weasley came to Harry's rescue, and the party was underway.

0000000

The music was loud as Hermione carefully tested a bit of punch. She had already morphed into a canary four times, and was not looking to repeat the experience. The party was well underway as she looked out among the happy crowd. George and Katie were snogging in a corner, as were Bill and Fleur. Charlie and Tonks were dancing near Harry and Ginny. Angelina was with Oliver Wood, snogging, and Ron, having had a bit too much of Fred and George's homemade 'punch' was dancing wildly with Parvati Patil. Lavender and Seamus had disappeared outside together some time ago, as had Lupin and Emmeline Vance, another Order member. Snape was sulking in a corner, and Dumbledore was dancing with Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly a mass of red hair cut off her view of the two professors. "Want to dance milady?" asked Fred extending a hand, and sinking into a comical bow.

"But won't people see us?" she asked.

"Well sure, but I asked George to help me with that little problem earlier," said Fred with a mischievous glint in his eyes. When Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, he elaborated. "They will assume it's the punch."

"Oh," said Hermione grinning. "Well, I could never deny a lovely gentleman such as yourself to a dance, when he has obviously worked so hard for it."

"Damn right," said Fred grinning at her, before sweeping her out onto the dance floor for the remainder of the night.

0000000

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but oh well. Hope you all liked it. I'm trying to get to work on Chapter 7 but I have been reading HBP and it's been distracting. I'll try to get it up soon. **

**Reviews make things faster!**


	7. Girl Talk

**I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I know your all waiting so I made this chapter longer then normal as a gift to all my faithful readers. **

**By the way, Goblet of Fire is my favorite movie of all time!**

**Disclaimer: same as always…not mine**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione walked along the hall to Ginny's room, intent on borrowing her friend's copy of In Flight Magazine to read out in the garden. She and Ginny had been sitting out there, discussing the upcoming Quidditch cup with Ginny, George, Bill, and Charlie when they had come to a disagreement on something, and Ginny wished to check it in the magazine. She was almost to Ginny's room when someone covered her mouth and pulled her into a closet, slamming the door behind them. She spun around to face her captor, and looked up into the handsome face of Fred Weasley.

"Dear Merlin, Fred," she admonished. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry Mione," he said, not looking it. Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm, before frowning.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked. "I don't remember you having a closet in this hall. There's not even anything in it."

"I decided to test out one of the inventions George and I came up with," he answered grinning. "Mischief Marbles: '_life savers for mischief makers."_ That's what it's going to say on the box anyway."

"And what might I ask are these?" she asked him.

"It's a marble. You throw it against a wall, and you get a convenient cupboard to hide in, to do what ever you like."

"Whatever you like," she said looking at him. "And what might you like to do, Mr. Weasley?"

"I've got a few ideas," he said before swooping down, and capturing her mouth with his. She grinned into his mouth as her hands found their way into his hair.

0000000

Half an hour later a very flushed Hermione and a grinning Fred emerged from the closet, which promptly disappeared. "Excellent," said Fred happily. "Would you tell George it works then, Mione? I've got to go clean up the lab."

Hermione huffed, and stomped off to Ginny's room to fetch the magazine, all the while knowing that she could never be mad at Fred. She blushed just thinking about their most recent snogging session, and found herself thinking that perhaps she should buy some for herself. She found what she was looking for and quickly made her way back outside, knowing that Ginny would be suspicious now. The littlest Weasley was extremely observant.

Sure enough, when Hermione walked out into the garden, everyone's heads turned to her.

"What kept you, Hermione?" asked Bill as she approached.

"Fred," said Hermione, hoping to sound annoyed, and trying to ignore George and Ginny's snickering behind her. She handed Bill the magazine.

"Fred kept you a half an hour?" asked Charlie doubtfully. Now Ginny and George were both trying unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter. Hermione hoped to Merlin that Bill and Charlie didn't notice.

"Yes, he decided to test a new invention on me," said, trying again to sound annoyed by it. Then she turned to George. "By the way, he told me to tell you that they work brilliantly."

George had just barely managed to turn his laughter into a hacking cough, but at Hermione's statement he fell to the ground laughing.

"Excellent!" he managed. "We'll have to get right on making more."

Ginny looked curious. She had obviously thought Hermione was just trying to find a reasonable cover up for her time with Fred. "What were they?" she asked.

"Completely foolish," she huffed. "I don't know where you two come up with this stuff."

George started sniggering again, and Ginny still looked curious, but dropped the subject.

0000000

Later that evening, Hermione and Ginny were packing up their things that they would need for the Quidditch world cup the next day. They were discussing all the possibilities for entertainment on the nights before the world cup. As it turned out, there would be quite a few people staying with them. Due to the events taking place at the last Quidditch Cup held by England, extra security measures had been put into place. Rather than bringing their own tents, there were to be cabins set up for each camp site, ministry approved to repel dark magic, holding as many people as they would like.

Their cabin would include the females of the Weasley party; Fleur, Tonks, Hermione, Katie, Ginny, Alicia, and Angelina. Lavender and Parvati, whom Ginny and Hermione had gotten closer with over the last year, would also be staying with them. The boys would have an equal amount of people. Their roster included Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have a small cabin all to themselves.

The next morning, they were able to wake up later than they had to the last time they had been to one of these events, as nearly everyone could apparate. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones who still hadn't taken their test yet. The entire Weasley party had to apparate in shifts, and after a large breakfast courtesy of Molly Weasley, they all began their apparition, Ginny, Ron, and Harry traveling side-along with Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, the entire party had arrived at the campsite by noon time.

Unlike the last time, this time, as the cup was being held in a different part of the country, the Ministry had managed to secure a campsite run by a family of squibs, and the family was willing to reserve the site for the two weeks only for Wizards. The ministry decided this would be the best way to avoid the muggle problems encountered at the last match. The fact that the Death Eaters were now out and about however, remained a problem thus the reason for the increased security.

As Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley to the two cabins reserved by the Weasley family, she began to see some of the others from Hogwarts, and even some students she had recognized from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang whom she had met at the Triwizard Tournament. She suddenly had a moment of panic as she remembered who was playing in the match.

Bulgaria was in it again, and as far as she knew, Krum was still the seeker. She thought of Ron out of instinct, and suffered only a moment of panic however, as she suddenly realized that she didn't care what Ron thought of him anymore, and she remembered how Fred had said he wouldn't have minded. She suddenly couldn't keep the grin off her face as she thought of how wonderful Fred had been to her this summer. She knew she was one lucky witch.

0000000

As they reached the campsite, she immediately searched for Fred, and she found him sitting with George while being scolded by an irate Percy who was sporting electric blue ears. She caught Fred's eye and he gave her a guilty look. She rolled her eyes, and turned to the girls' cabin, and followed Ginny inside.

"I couldn't help but notice you were scoping out my dear brother, Miss Granger," said Ginny in a diplomatic voice. Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at her friend.

"Oof!" cried Hermione as the pillow returned full force. Ginny snickered.

As the girls were putting their things away, Hermione noticed the significant number of extra beds in the room.

"Ginny, why are there so many beds in here?" she asked puzzled. "There's only going to be 9 of us in here."

"Au contraire, my good friend," said Ginny. "Not only will we be with Phlegm, Tonks, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati and Lavender. I also saw Parvati and Lavender with Parvati's twin from Ravenclaw, and Luna Lovegood. I invited them to hang out with us tonight, as they were forced to sit with Parvati's younger brothers, and I know how that can be, having six annoying brothers myself. No offense of course seeing as how you dated two of them."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Ginny smirked at her.

"So basically it will be a right old party in here tonight," stated Hermione. It upset her as she probably wouldn't be able to see Fred now.

"Yup," replied Ginny. And then seeming to read Hermione's thoughts, her red haired friend continued, "Which means you'll have to see Fred before hand, seeing as he'll be having his own party tonight in the boys' cabin. Lee and Oliver were invited since Lee is commenting on the match and got us tickets, while Oliver is apparently dating Angelina."

"And just how do you suggest I go about seeing him, as your whole family is out there?" asked Hermione. "That wouldn't look weird at all."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. Just then the girls heard the chatter of the three former Gryffindor chasers as they entered the cabin. "Hey ladies," said Ginny.

"Hey Gin," replied Katie. "What's with the look on your face Hermione?"

Ginny opened her mouth to make an excuse for her friend, but Hermione cut her off. "I wanted to see Fred today since it's getting harder to get some alone time, and I won't see him at all tonight."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she looked at Hermione in shock. Hermione was puzzled at this for a moment before she realized that she had forgotten to tell Ginny about the encounter at the club. She quickly recounted the story for her friend, with input from the three older girls.

"Not to worry, Hermione," said Alicia when they were finished. "We can help you with your little problem."

0000000

The girls were sitting around the picnic table outside the cabins while Fred and George were now being scolded by an irate Mrs. Weasley while she was attempting to change the color of Percy's ears to their natural color. Angelina gave a wicked grin to rival that of either of the twins, and started forward.

"My, I'm rather thirsty," said Alicia, as she followed Angelina out of the tent.

"Oh my, we did forget to get water, didn't we?" said Molly Weasley looking around. She seemed to be just about finished with the twins. "Would you three be dears and go fetch some water. There's a map over there." Mrs. Weasley pointed vaguely in the direction of the picnic table, where upon closer inspection Harry found a map laying on the bench.

"Let's go then," said Harry, looking uncomfortable about being left with Ron and Hermione. The trio started walking, and just before they were out of earshot, Hermione heard Angelina ask Fred to talk for a moment. She wondered how this was going to work out, since she was walking with Harry and Ron, but decided to trust Angelina. She had, after all, dated Fred Weasley for a year.

0000000

"You better consider yourself lucky you have me around Fred," said Angelina as she and Fred approached the water well. Fred looked puzzled, and when he saw Hermione with Ron and Harry, his face broke out in a grin.

"Thanks Angelina," he said truthfully. "You're amazing."

"I know," she said to him grinning. They approached the trio, and Harry was the first to see them. Fred thought he looked rather uncomfortable there, while Ron and Hermione had placed him in the middle, and were standing about five feet to either side of him.

"Hey guys," said Angelina cheerfully. She gave everyone a wave, and when the boys had turned, she gave Hermione a wink before proceeding. Fred raised his eyebrows.

Angelina asked Harry and Ron how the Quidditch team had been doing since she had left the school. Harry started eagerly describing what had gone on the past year, while Ron participated only half heartedly, shooting Hermione glances when he thought no one was looking. After nearly ten minutes of listening to Angelina and Harry talk, and wanting to have some time alone with his girlfriend, Fred turned to Ron.

"Ron, Angelina was just saying how she rather feels the Chudley Cannons are positively awful this year." Fred looked at Ron start to get interested in the conversation, and continued for good measure, "She feels that Puddlemere United got an easy time of it in their match last week."

"Please," said Ron turning to Angelina, and following her, as she was beginning to walk away shooting glares over Ron and Harry's heads. "You're just saying that because Wood is on the team. You haven't got any way to back that up."

0000000

Once the voices were out of range, Fred and Hermione took off on a walk of their own. Fred grabbed her hand, and was leading her further away from the campsite. Finally they reached a small grove, enclosed in trees. Fred stopped and pulled Hermione to him.

"Alone at last," said Fred grinning wolfishly. Then Hermione felt their bodies touch, and his touch sent shivers up her spine. She leaned into him, and was swept away at the intensity of his kiss. She felt her arms wrap themselves around hid neck as one of his hands rested on her back, while his free hand made its way into her hair.

"Good to see you," Fred murmured into her hair after they had been forced to part for lack of air.

"And you George," said Hermione with a sly grin.

"Hey!" cried Fred indigently. "I'll have you know that George doesn't snog half as well as me."

"You've snogged him often then?" asked Hermione with a grin stepping back to look at him. At the look on Fred's face she doubled over laughing. Fred pouted.

"Fine then," he said huffing. He plopped himself down on a log in the clearing. She smiled, and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She liked the feeling of warmth she got whenever they touched. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long Granger."

"That's what you think," she retorted smiling into his shoulder. She knew that what he had said was very much true.

"Alright then," he said grinning down at her. "Then why, I ask you, did you ask Angelina's help in getting some alone time with the most devilishly handsome Weasley you have ever set eyes on?"

"Oh, so I'll be getting some alone time with Charlie then?" she asked smirking at him.

He huffed at her. "You know, I must be rubbing off on you, Mione," he said looking down at her. "It was a very Weasley twinish plan, I have to say. My compliments."

"Well, seeing as I am your current girlfriend, and Angelina is your former girlfriend, we were able to put our heads together, and somehow work it out." She looked at him, and saw an odd expression appear in his eyes. "Fred, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Mione." He looked at her once more. "You're my girlfriend. What more could I ask for?" Hermione felt her stomach do back flips, and she looked up at him just in time to see his smile before his lips crashed down on hers once more.

Some time later, after they were both snogged senseless, they settled down, and Hermione made herself comfortable once more in Fred's arms. He was stroking her arms, and she couldn't bring herself to leave, even though she knew they had been gone a long time, and the others, particularly Harry and Ron would be looking for her soon. It took all of her willpower to finally groan and stand up. He looked up at her.

"We've got to get going soon Fred, or Harry and Ron will eventually remember that they left me with you and that could lead to some awkward questions."

"Yeah, I suppose," he said dejectedly. "George and I need to get ready for the party with the guys tonight anyways."

She watched him as he lifted himself off the ground, and brushed the dirt off his robes, getting the mischievous glint in his eye that only meant that there would be numerous pranks pulled tonight.

"I hope you'll be confining your pranks to your own cabin?" she asked him with her best McGonagall face on.

"Well, you see," he began with a grin, "I don't know exactly how it will work out just yet so I can't promise anything. It often happens in the heat of the moment that one will decide it would be amusing to hang all the female's underwear from a tree somewhere, or something of the like."

She fixed him with a stern look, eyes wide with shock. He merely grinned at her, and she couldn't keep the smile off her lips. His spontaneous nature was one of the things she liked most about him after all.

"Fine, fine," she said, rolling her eyes at him, making a mental note to tell the girls to keep their underwear in sight at all times. "I trust you won't say anything about us in front of Ron though?"

Fred looked at her, scandalized. "How can you make such a request? I was looking forward to having a few of my more special…body parts ripped off by my angry lovesick younger brother in front of a bunch of other guys. You sure know how to ruin my fun, Mione."

She rolled her eyes, and failed to suppress a grin at his antics. "Thank you."

"But just to be fair," he added, "You can't talk about us in your tent either, even though most of them already know."

"Fine then," she said as he grabbed her hand, and they began to walk. "I think I'll rather like having a mystery man anyways. I'll be hero worshiped."

"Damn," he said, turning to look at her. "I'm defiantly having an affect on you. Next thing we know, you'll be sneaking out of the castle and exploring Hogsmeade every night!"

"Did you really?" she asked.

"Well, we weren't in Hogsmeade every night," he replied. "Some nights we were just in the kitchens."

0000000

Hermione and Fred had made it back to the campsite and into their cabins undetected, though when they emerged just in time for dinner, they got some knowing looks from the people who happened to be in the know regarding their relationship; including Ginny, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, who was currently eating hand in hand with George.

0000000

Three hours later found the Weasley party and their newly arrived guests separating into their appropriate tents for the night. Molly Weasley saw everyone present into their assigned cabins, before retiring herself. In the girls cabin was Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fleur, and Tonks.

Once alone in their cabin, the girls quickly changed into their pajamas and pulled up some blankets, preparing for the long night of girl talk ahead. Hermione remembered to tell everyone that she had it under good authority that their underwear might be stolen, and the girls quickly placed only their sexiest lingerie into a drawer where Hermione placed her best locking charm, one which only she could open.

"You know, Fleur," began Lavender, still in awe of the French veela, "I rather think if those were my panties I wouldn't mind advertising them a bit."

"Yes, I was rather curious as to why you have them in the first place," added Alica grinning.

"I got zem as a gag geeft from one of my friends, but Bill as taken a liking to zem," she said with a blush. Her comment was followed by a round of squeals, and thus begun the evening of girl talk.

So Fleur," asked Tonks. "How exactly is Bill?"

"Ow iz bill what?" asked Fleur, though it was obvious she knew exactly what the question meant.

"You know, snogging, shagging, the works?" said Tonks, unabashedly.

"Seemply amazing," grinned Fleur, a flush creeping up her cheeks. Then she looked at Tonks curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just wanted to know if Charlie was the only Weasley who had those qualities, but I see he must get it from Bill." Tonks grinned as the shocked room looked at her, and started firing questions at her. This bit of news was a surprise to everyone. Even Ginny had a mildly interested look on her face, showing the girls that she was making an effort, and had come fully prepared knowing that half the girls present were either dating, or had dated one of her brothers.

"Well, we met each other again in Romania-" she began, but was interrupted by Parvati.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"We dated for two years in school; we were in the same year."

"Why did I not know about this?" mused Ginny. Tonks eyed her as though waiting for something. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Oh that's so cute!"

Everyone aside from Tonks was giving Ginny looks that clearly stated 'explain yourself.' Ginny paid them no mind.

"Dora," she whispered, and Tonks nodded. "Wow, I never made that connection before." She turned to the rest of the group, now extremely puzzled. "Charlie used to constantly come home talking about his girlfriend Dora. I never guessed that he'd meant Tonks." At the confused looks of some, Tonks elaborated on Ginny's revelation.

"It's his pet name for me, which he got from my first name, Nymphadora." Tonks made a face.

"That's a lovely name," said Luna dreamily.

The girls talked for another hour abut their boyfriends, the discovery of Harry and Ginny at Harry's party, Alicia and Lee, George and Katie, and finally Hermione's mystery man. Hermione found she rather liked all the positive attention she was receiving, especially from Parvati, Lavender, and Padma, her peers, who were eyeing her with a whole knew level of respect now that they had found out Mystery Man was older, an excellent snog, and apparently devilishly handsome. Next they started makeovers after Hermione flat out refused to give the identity of her Mystery Man.

Ginny pulled out her In Flight Magazine, and the conversation turned from who had the most erotic underwear, in which Tonks revealed some of her more scandalous garments, she had been tied with Fleur, and Padma, to the hottest males in Quidditch.

"I definitely think England's seeker, Terry Mugman, is the hottest male in Quidditch," said Ginny. Lavender agreed with this statement immediately.

"Well, I think that Yolenov, the Russian beater looks like he could be a wicked snog," said Katie grinning. "Not that I don't appreciate George of course," she added with a wicked grin. Fleur was quick to agree with her.

"Well, if it's snogging abilities you want, why don't we ask our resident experts?" asked Ginny with a wicked grin in Hermione and Angelina's direction. Ginny continued in her best impression of a dramatic announcer, "Ladies, here with us tonight we have been graced with the presence of none other than the current girlfriend of Puddlemere keeper, Oliver Wood." Ginny gestures to Angelina, who blushed as everyone looked at her, some in surprise. Ginny continued, "And the ex girlfriend of the world famous, and might I add, the world's _best_ seeker, Viktor Krum of Bulgaria!" Ginny finished off her speech dramatically, and everyone's heads swerved to Hermione.

The questions began at once. "Its true then?" asked Tonks with wide eyes. "You really dated Krum?"

"He's the best in the world you know," added Luna.

"Yes, Viktor and I dated for nearly a year, during the Triwizard Tournament," replied Hermione with a blush, sending Ginny a glare.

"Oh yes," said Fleur. "I remember zat now. You went with him to zee Yule Ball zat year."

"So it's Viktor is it?" asked Parvati slyly.

"So?" asked Katie before Hermione had a chance to elaborate. "How is he-snogging I mean."

This question was followed by giggles, and Hermione found every eye in the room on her, awaiting her answer. Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Well," she began truthfully, with a small grin on her lips. "I think it's safe to say that the snogging was most definitely _not_ the reason why the relationship ended." Another round of squeals ensued.

Hermione grinned; her cheeks flushed, and looked around for a way to divert the attention from herself. Her eyes rested on Angelina. "Well, now that I've answered, I think it's time we hear about our dear Puddlemere keeper don't you think?"

Angie shot her a mock glare before fixing her eyes on the girls now focused on her.

"Well how is he, Ang?" asked Alicia grinning.

"Yes, do tell," added Padma Patil. "Heaven knows he's no eyesore." Giggles followed.

"I'd say he's fairly well accomplished in the art of snogging," said Katie, with a grin, as Alicia nodded her head. "Judging by the look on Angie's face after she comes home from a date with him."

Katie had to duck as a blushing Angie sent a pillow flying at her friend's head, before turning to the group and stating that she'd have to agree with Katie. Suddenly Fleur was hit in the face with another pillow, this time thrown by Katie, attempting to hit Angelina to the left of the Veela. Fleur grinned and sent a pillow flying back only to have it hit Lavender, who in turn threw a pillow hitting Luna. Soon an all out pillow war had begun, and in the midst of all the chaos, no one noticed the extendable arm, cousin of the extendable ear, reach through a window and leave again with 11 pairs of undergarments.

0000000

**Well I am _sooooo_ sorry for the delay, but book 6 threw me off, with the ending and all, then I hit a major writer's block, but I apologize and thank everyone who kept with me, and bothered to continue reading.**

**Reviews are good for the soul!**

_**Padfootedmoony**_


End file.
